


Undone

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brother Mycroft, Case Fic, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Post-Reichenbach, Psychological Drama, Romance, Shower Sex, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londýn poslední dobou není bezpečný. Ne pro lumpy, vrahy a násilníky. Je tu někdo kdo je v Sherlockově jméně likviduje. Proč s tím začal zrovna teď? Jaké je spojení mezi vrahem a detektivním konzultantem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S jako Stín pochybností

**Author's Note:**

> Tenhle příběh se odehrává chvíli po tom, co se Sherlock vrátil ze své dvouleté dovolené. Tzv. Jak to bylo dál.  
> Vše se vrací do starých kolejí. Jen John je jiný... Co ho změnilo? Co se stalo?  
> A pak jsou tu vraždy... sériový vrah, který vraždí ve jménu Sherlocka. Kdo je to? A co vlastně po detektivním konzultantovi chce?  
> Snad se aspoň někomu moje prvotina bude líbit. Nejsem tak chytrá jako Sherly. Ale... jen jako taková malá lahůdka to snad bude stačit.  
> S láskou Sal.  
> Beta - Zatím žádná

**1\. Kapitola – S jako Stín pochybností**

 

Je noc. Temná. Která přináší jen nepochopení. Nelásku a vražednou touhu. Ale to, co se děje v jedné Londýnské uličce  _je_ projevem lásky. Ale novorozený vrah, to tak ještě nevnímá. Nedokáže cítit lásku, když je kolem něj tolik zla. Kráčí za svou obětí a přemýšlí… o dalším kroku. Nikdy by ženě nedokázal ublížit. Ale v tomhle případě?  _Musí!_

Matka tří dětí. Dobrá manželka. Skvělá přítelkyně. Opravdu?  _Ne._  To byla jen její maska. Do chvíle než vztáhla ruce na své ratolesti. Než je ubila tak, že dvě z nich nepřežili a třetí holčička bojuje o život v místní nemocnici. A proč? Jen kvůli manželovi, který zjistil, že ho podvádí. Že chtěl děti do své péče. Že věděl, že on se o ně dokáže postarat lépe než ona. Že jim konečně dá domov, který tak moc touží mít. Ne jen faleš a přetvářku.

Žena se zastaví. Rozhlédne se kolem. Je skoro půlnoc. Vítr rozcuchá její světlé vlasy. Chvíli zůstává stát. Jako by měla tušení, že se něco děje. Že ji někdo sleduje. Ví taky, že jsou to poslední minuty, kdy bude dýchat? Měla by toho využít k poslední motlitbě. To je to jediné, co jí on dá. Žádné slitování. Nebude dbát jejích proseb. Vzala dva nevinné životy. Nezaslouží si dál kráčet po tomhle světě. Neexistuje nebe, které by ji přijalo.  _Neexistuje odpuštění!_

Jde za ní. Zatíná své drápy. Ničí lidskost ve své duši. Dívá se do očí. Ten vyhasínající život… tohle jen tak nezahlédnete. Musíte se stát zrůdou, aby jste tenhle pocit pochopili. Ale on přece není psychopat! Je jen někdo, kdo chce pomoct. Světu?  _Kdo ví…_

**SHJW**

Tohle ráno bylo stejné jako poslední týdny. John vstal s prvními paprsky. Zašel do koupelny a ještě v pyžamu nechal zavařit vodu na kafe. Po ránu ho prostě potřebuje. Nikdy předtím tenhle nápoj k životu nepotřeboval. Ale od doby co žije s jistým Angličanem v jednom bytě… Jen dnes do tří do rána zase hrál na housle. A to od včerejšího poledne. Pořád dokola jednu a tu samou skladbu.

Nuda Sherlockovi lezla do hlavy. Každým dnem to bylo jen horší. A John? Už toho měl taky plné zuby. Ale stěžovat si už nehodlal. Stačí, jak to dopadlo minule. Kvůli svému spolubydlícímu se musel vzdát své zbraně. Ne že by ji už neměl. Jen ji dal někam, kde ji jistý muž opravdu nenajde.

Když procházel obývacím pokojem, všiml si Sherlocka, jak leží na pohovce, zády ke světu a něco neurčitého si mumlal. Ani se neobtěžoval s pozdravem. Stejně by mu žádná odpověď nepřišla.

„Můžu taky dostat kafe?“ ozvalo se mdle. John vykoukl z kuchyně a jen se zamračil. Přidal víc vody a nachystal další hrnek. Černá káva, bez mléka a dva cukry. Opřel se zády o linku a čekal, až se konvice vypne. Zaklonil hlavu a zavřel oči.  _Kdy se jeho svět stál peklem?_

Možná v den kdy to chtěl skončit? Kdy po dvou letech přišel Sherlock a vzal mu zbraň z ruky? V dny kdy se najednou zase všechno točilo kolem něj a jeho slavného návratu? Dva roky ho nutil žít v bolesti ze ztráty přítele. Dva roky se snažil zapomenout. A pak se tu objeví? Z ničeho nic? Jako by byl jen na dovolené, či co? Neviděl do Johnovi duše. Nechápal, co mu tím udělal. A nechápe to doposud.

Má zpět zase svůj svět. Ale John? Jen předstírá. To vše jde nějak mimo něj. Chodí do práce. O volných chvílích řeší případy. Usmívá se. Mračí se. Ale jeho srdce bolí. A nikomu to nemůže říct.

Jeho psycholožka se ho mockrát ptala, co to chtěl Sherlockovi říct, než umřel. Nikdy to nahlas nevyslovil. A nikdy to nehodlá udělat.

Láska se z tohohle světa vytratila už hodně dávno. Mohl to pocítit, každý kdo jen nepatrně otevřel oči. Už to není jako dřív… Život na zemi se změnil. Lidé mají jiné věci na práci než lásku a souznění. Než společnou budoucnost postavenou na důvěře. Ne. Tohle už nikde a u nikoho nenajde. A u Sherlocka? O tom nejde ani přemýšlet! Je to asociál… Sociopat. A kdo ví co ještě! Ten nedokáže milovat…

Slyšel, jak voda dovařila. Otočil se proto zpět k lince. Automaticky zalil oba hrnky. Položil je na tác a odnesl do vedlejší místnosti. Ale na stůl položil jen ten Sherlockův. Svůj si odnesl do ložnice. Jsou chvíle, kdy chce být sám. Přemýšlet o budoucnosti. O tom, co by mohlo být a co nikdy nebude.

**SHJW**

„Johne?“

Neotočil se na něj. Dál stál u okna a díval se na proudící lidi tam venku. A přemýšlel o každém osudu, který tam viděl. Uspěchanost téhle doby je až směšná. Proč se někdy lidé nezastaví a nerozhlédnou se kolem? Přece se vše krásné jen tak… nevytratilo, ne?

„Johne?“ zkouší to znovu jeho… přítel?

Otočí se jen tak napůl a lehce pohodí hlavou na znamení, že ho poslouchá. Ale přesto je jeho duše daleko. Za poslední dva roky se toho změnilo hodně. Kde by byl teď, kdyby tehdy Sherlock opravdu zemřel?

Moc dobře to věděl. Měl by náhrobek vedle toho jeho. Stejně černý. Se stejným zlatým nápisem. Oplakával by ho někdo? Možná by si na společníka Sherlocka Holmese nikdo nevzpomněl. Nebyl přece až tak důležitý, no ne?

„Děje se něco, Sherlocku?“ zeptá se tiše. Pořád se na něj nedívá. Jen se mírně usměje. Ale tu faleš jeho společník ihned prokoukne. Zamračí se. Vstoupí do pokoje, až za ním jeho dlouhý župan zavlaje. Zavře dveře.

„Na to bych se chtěl zeptat já…“ Znovu se zamračí a přistoupí blíž. „Johne, od té doby, co jsem se vrátil jsi… jiný!“

John se znovu odvrátil. Neměl na tenhle rozhovor zrovna náladu. Ale jak se jinak svého přítele zbavit? Aspoň na tenhle den? Věděl, že si toho jednou Sherlock všimne. Jeho nálady… odvrácené pohledy. Hodně toho naznačovaly. Ale přesto si toho nejdůležitějšího Sherlock nevšiml. Proč?  _Protože nechce!_

„Jsem jen unavený…“ Lež! A Sherlock to ví! Chce něco říct. Cokoliv… Ale zastaví ho rázné zabušení na dveře. Pozná ho okamžitě. Otočí se a míří zpět do obýváku. Vyslechnout si co po něm vyšetřovatel chce. Vražda? Únos?  _Cokoliv?_

**SHJW**

Sherlock seděl na gauči a sledoval každý pohyb rtů. Každé vyřčené slovo. Každou větu. Hltal každou podrobnost. Jako vlk, který týdny nejedl. Vražda! A navíc dokonalá vražda! Ale taková přece neexistuje, nebo ano? Že by konečně našel protivníka, který dostane Sherlocka do slepé uličky?

Musí vidět tělo! Musí se na vlastní oči přesvědčit.

Během okamžiku zaplachtil do své ložnice. A během opravdu krátké chvíle vyšel ven. Oblečený. Upravený. A hlavně nadšený. Jeho šedé oči zářily nově získanou energii. Když odcházel, stočil pohled k zavřeným dveřím, které vedly do jisté ložnice. Chvíli přemýšlel. Opravdu moc chtěl vědět, co se s jeho přítelem děje. Ale podle všeho chce být dnes sám. Na druhou stranu… Sherlock Johna potřebuje.

Vyšel do patra. Bez klepáni vešel. „Johne…“ Zarazil se. Jeho přítel stál naproti něj. Také oblečený. Připravený. Opravdu čekal, jestli se pro něj Sherlock vrátí? Nebo by odjel bez něj? „Potřebuji tě.“

Ty dvě slova stačila. V modrých očích se zvláštně zalesklo. Ale přesto se v nich neodráželo to nadšení jako dřív.

Ale nakonec odešli spolu. Bok po boku. A John mohl cítit, že i přes to všechno, je to on koho Sherlock potřebuje! Vždy to bude jen on… O to víc ho miluje!

**SHJW**

„Tohle není možné!“ mumlal si pro sebe Sherlock. Obcházel okolo těla ženy. Už tady byl skoro patnáct minut a pořád nedokázal nic najít. Vše bylo perfektní! Čisté. Netknuté. Až na to, že byla mrtvá. A pak tu byla ta další věc.

Sehnul se níž. Aby se mohl na ten výtvor lépe podívat. Písmeno S. Vyryté na hrudníku. Tak detailně zpracované. Každý tah byl něčím dokonalý. Jako by to vrah maloval s láskou. Ale proboha!  _Proč?_

 Zamračil se. Znovu a znovu si to jediné písmeno prohlížel.

„Kdo byla?“ zeptal se jen. Ale v místnosti bylo pořád ticho. Nikdo mu nehodlal odpovědět? Prudce se narovnal a změřil si všechny zkoumavým pohledem.

„Jmenovala se Sherly Watsonová…“

„Jak že?“

„Semnou to vážně nemá nic společného,“ vyhrkl John. „Neznám ji. Jen shoda jmen…“

„Ano. To je možné. Ale… něco mi na tom všem nesedí! Něco je špatně…“ Začal přecházet sem a tam. Skoro se mu kouřilo od hlavy, jak přemýšlel. Ale poprvé ve své kariéře konzultanta nedokázal na nic přijít! Vše bylo špatně! A pak… Znovu se na ni podíval.

„Vypadněte!“ zavrčel. A snažil se všechny zabít pohledem. Moc se mu to nedařilo.

„Nemůžeme tě tu nechat samotného, úchyle! Je to místo činu!“

„Ty buď zticha, Donovanová! Tvůj hlas ničí moje mozkové buňky!“ odsekl Sherlock a sjel jí svým zkoumavým pohledem. Moc dobře věděla, co to znamená. Zase bude rozebírat její sexuální život před všemi kolegy. Raději vyklidila pole. A to velice rychle!

„A navíc tu sám nebudu, bude tu semnou John!“ křikl za jejími mizejícími zády. John se jen zamračil. Ale nic jiného na sobě nedal znát.

_Takže pořád jsem já ten důležitý?_

„Dobře. Máš deset minut, Sherlocku,“ řekl Lestrade a odešel za svou kolegyní. A za ním i zbytek osazenstva.

„Proč jich tu vždy musí být tolik, Johne?“ otočil se na svého přítele. A v očích něco zvláštního. Tenhle třpyt tam nikdy nebyl. Johna to fascinovalo. Vůbec nevnímal, co mu říkal. Tohle je přesně to, co mu chybělo… celé ty dlouhé roky. Stát na místě činu. S ním po boku. Nikým a ničím nerušeni. Dívat se na jeho auru. Vidět jeho duši, tetelící se blahem!

A ty oči. Mohl by se v nich ztratit. Byli tak blízko… tak… počkat! Zmateně zamrkal.

„Co se ti honí hlavou, drahý Watsone?“ Ten hlas! Rozechvíval každou buňku v těle. Donutil srdce pumpovat zběsileji! Bože! Tohle není tak fér!  _Chce snad abych z něj dostal infarkt?_

„N-nic… Neměl by ses věnovat tomu tělu? Máme jen deset minut…“

„Ne… Na tom stejně už nic nevydedukuji. Musíme počkat na další tělo.“ Lehký úsměv. Mávnutí rukou.  _Ona mě už nezajímá. Teď jsi na řadě ty!_

„Na další? Ono budou další?“ jeho hlas zněl… překvapeně. Ale bylo v tom i něco víc. Něco, co Sherlock nedokázal rozeznat. Zvláštní emoce. Něco nového a nepoznaného.

„Budou. U sériových vrahů je jich vždy víc. Ne jen jedno, to přece víš, Johne. A to vyryté S na těle něco znamená. Je to jeho první oběť. A taky vím, že budou další. Stačí se podívat.“ Usmál se. Jeho bílé zuby se zatřpytily. A ten hlas… proč najednou mluvil tak potichu. Každé slovo vážil. Každou zpropadenou větu.

„Tak proč si je poslal pryč? Když tohle vše už víš?“

„Chtěl jsem si promluvit.“

„Promluvit si, Sherlocku? O čem?  _Teď? Tady?“_  zavrčel John a hodlal tohle místo opustit. Mluvit? Zase bude pitvat jeho nálady. Jeho chování. Ale to pravé stejně nikdy nenajde! Nehodlá tu ztrácet čas tlacháním o ničem.

Zastavila ho ruka, která pevně sevřela jeho zápěstí. A pohled šedých očí. Zkoumavý.  _Zvláštní…_

„Něco se děje. Vidím to na tobě.“

„Fakt? Zase tvoje dedukce? Tak mě překvap. Co se tedy děje?“ Ruka, která ho držela zanechávala otisk na duši. Pálilo to!

„Od doby, co jsem se vrátil… Změnil ses. Ublížil jsem ti a vím to. Opravdu mě tolik nenávidíš?“

John se musel zasmát. Tak tohle vydedukoval? Že ho nenávidí?  _Slepejš!_

„Mýlím se snad?“ zeptal se překvapeně. Že by se poprvé ve svém životě spletl? To se přece nemohlo stát!

„Myslíš, že kdybych tě nenáviděl, že bych s tebou ztrácel čas, Sherlocku? Opravdu jsi tak slepý?“ znělo to ublíženě. Zlomeně.  _Takže pořád nechápeš?_

 „Johne…“

Vyškubnul ruku z jeho sevření. Opustil tohle místo. A zanechal v temném pokoji jen zmatek. Sherlock tam stál dalších pět minut. Díval se na zavřené dveře. Už si nevšímal mrtvé ženy na zemi. Jeho hlava byla zaměstnaná pohledem modrých očí.

Co to vše znamená?

Co se děje?

Jeho mozek jako by zamrzl. Jen na jednom pohledu ledových očí.

Nejde o nenávist. Je to něco jiného. Podstatnějšího. Je to…

Zavřel oči. Zprudka vydechl.  _Pochopil?_

 

_The secrets I keep_

_Are tearing me up inside_

_I try to hide and than_

_I wonder why..._

_I wonder why I ´m still_

_running when I know_

_there´s no escaping… *_

 

_*FFH, Undone_

  
  



	2. H jako Hrát nebezpečně

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Že by konečně někdo něco pochopil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta - Moje sluníčko Katy

**2\. kapitola – H jako Hrát nebezpečně**

 

_Nevertookthechance, could‘vejumpthe fence_  
I wasscaredofmyowntwofeet  
Couldn‘tcrossthe line, itwasblack and white  
No contrast to beseen  
Whatwouldyou do?  
Whatwouldyou do?  
Do youknow?  
Wasitall a joke, never had control  
I‘m not better on my own

 

Spěchal za svou obětí. Ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Poháněla ho touha. Touha ublížit! Raději někomu jinému než sám sobě.

Přesně věděl, kam jde? Co udělat. Jak  _zničit_. Mohlo by to být rychlé a bezbolestné. Ale další písmeno chce vyříznout zaživa. Vidět krev stékající z rány.  _Tak uklidňující pocit._

Díval se na postavu drobného muže, který se poflakoval nedaleko uličky, ve které byl skrytý. Vrávoravě se snažil dostat na druhou stranu. Ale přes alkoholové opojení mu to šlo špatně.

Tenhle muž… tohle individuum. Zabil svou ženu. Je to pár let. Autonehoda. Příliš mnoho alkoholu. Ale neodsoudili ho. Klička v zákonech téhle země. Další člověk, který si nezaslouží žít.

Opřel o zeď. A jen se na muže díval. V duši měl zmatek. Vztek. Touhu. Nenávist. Lásku. Dělá to jen z jednoho důvodu. Ať se svět jde zahrabat.  _Tohle musí udělat._

Zakloní hlavu a nechá jarní déšť bubnovat do obličeje. Zavře oči. Jen na kratičký okamžik.  _Jsem přece jen člověk, ne?_

Když oči znovu otevřel, byly zase chladné. Jako noční obloha. Bez hvězd a pochopení. Nemilosrdné jako horko v poušti. Ničí. Ubližuje.  _A dokážou milovat?_

Vystoupí ze stínu. Tohle je až moc jednoduché! Ale nad tím nepřemýšlí. Jen jde k tomu muži s jasnou myšlenkou na budoucnost. Ví, co přesně udělat. Každou další vteřinu si přehrává pořád dokola. Jen neudělat žádnou chybu!

Dotkne se jeho ramene. Opilec ho nevnímá. Je příliš mimo tuhle realitu. Necítí ani vpich jehly do krku. Vše trvá jen chvíli. A on se dívá. Na další vyhasínající život. Oči se zavřou. Dech se zastavuje. Srdce vypovídá službu. Ach temnoto. Přijmi tenhle dar. Smrti vezmi si tenhle život. Přivítej ho.  _Z mých dlaní._

Déšť dál bubnuje do jejich těl. On položí tělo na zem. Sleduje poslední záchvěvy. Ruka v kožené rukavici pohladí tvář.  _To je to jediné, co ti dokážu dát. Ať mi Bůh odpustí!_

Nečeká, až jeho oběť naposledy vydechne. Prudce roztrhne košili. Ruce se mírně chvějí. A skalpelem vyryje to jediné další písmeno. Které po něj znamená svět! Chvíli se dívá na tu životodárnou tekutinu, jak stéká a mísí se s kapkami deště. Neusměje se. Není na tom nic veselého. Přesto… tohle vše v duši hřeje.

Otočí se a odchází. Už se ani jednou neohlédne. Ví, že ho tu brzy najdou. Ale žádná stopa nepovede k vrahovi. Je až příliš opatrný. Musí být!  _Je to přece jen hra? Hm?_

 

**SHJW**

 

Na Baker Street přijel až po půlnoci. Toulal se po Londýnských uličkách a přemýšlel… Poprvé po těch letech se domů vážně vracet nechtěl. Věděl, co ho bude čekat. Nechtěl s ním už mluvit. Ale podle toho jak ho znal, věděl, že Sherlock to vše bude chtít vysvětlit. Jak mu má do očí přiznat, že ho miluje?

Tohle nejde… nedokáže to říct! Proč by měl? Aby se mu detektiv vysmál? Pohrdal jím? A nakonec ho nenáviděl? Zatřepal hlavou a snažil se vymazat vtíravou myšlenku, jak se z tohohle domu stěhuje zpět do toho odporného bytu. Ne. Nesmí vše zkazit. Prostě bude muset víc předstírat. Víc úsměvů. Víc všeho. Jen, aby Sherlock nepřišel na to, co se ve skutečnosti děje.

Vešel do obýváku a už v prvním momentu věděl, že je něco špatně. Sledovaly ho dvě šedé oči. A bylo v nich něco… divného. Sherlock tam jen seděl a díval se na něj. Tvář bez emocí. Nemračil se. A ty oči… prozrazovaly tak strašně moc! Ta bouře emocí. Tak netypická k detektivovi.

„Johne, čekám tu na tebe.“ Hlas zněl… _cize_. Žádná stopa po nějaké účasti na tomhle všem. Ale u něj to stejně moc neznamenalo. Přesto… Johnovi se málem zastavilo srdce. Pochopil, o co tu jde. Protože Sherlock ví!  _On ví!_

„Sherlocku…“ zašeptal naléhavě. Zoufalost má jméno.  _To mé je Sherlock!_

„Mlč, Johne!“ tiché zavrčení.

Vstal a přešel k němu. V očích ten podivný lesk! Žár, který by proměnil celé město na prach. Jen jedním pohledem. _Mrknutím oka._

„Jsou to tři měsíce, co jsem se vrátil. Čtvrt roku. Devadesát dva dní. Dva tisíce dvě stě osm hodin. A celou tu dobu jsem si myslel, že je vše v pořádku. Že to, co se s tebou děje je jen stres. Jen, že si musíš zvyknout na to, že jsem  _živý…“_

„Sherl…“             

Položil mu prst na rty. Donutil mlčet. Takového ho nepoznával. Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal ze sociopatem? Kde vzal tahle slova?  _Zase celé odpoledne prohledával Google?_

„Johne! Tohle… je pro mě těžký! Tak prosím tě mlč a jen poslouchej, ano?“ ten naléhavý tón donutil Johna nad tím přemýšlet ještě víc.  _Co se to tu přesně děje?Chce, abych odešel? Tohle nechci poslouchat!_

Chtěl se otočit. Odejít. Pryč! Daleko. Opravdu moc, další slova slyšet nechtěl. _Nemohl!_  Ale osud mu stál v cestě. Už podruhé během dne ucítil dotek na zápěstí. Dlouhé prsty obmotané okolo. Tak hřejivé. Tak blízko… A přesto tak strašně daleko.

„Johne, kam jdeš?“ Znělo to… ublíženě. U něj tak… zvláštně!

„Nechci slyšet, jak jsi ze mě znechucený. Miluji tě, Sherlocku. A vím… že je ti ze mě zle. Tak proč to protahovat? Prostě odejdu a…“

Nestihl doříct myšlenku. Protože byl přitáhnut blíž. A jeho rty byly lapeny v polibku. Ne. Nebyl nijak vášnivý. Jen se dotýkaly rty. Ani jeden se dlouhé minuty nepohnul. Nebo to byly vteřiny?

Pak John ucítil, jak se jedna jeho ruka přesunula na bedra. Přitlačila ho víc k sobě. Tohle nemohl ignorovat. Byl tak blízko! Jeho tělo. Jeho vůně. Jeho rty! Všude byl jen on. Sherlock Holmes. V jeho hlavě… v myšlenkách. V každé buňce jeho těla. V jeho náručí!

Srdce vynechalo úder.

Teď to byl on, kdo se pohnul. Kdo převzal iniciativu. Přirazil Sherlocka k nejbližší zdi. Hladově se přisál na jeho rty. Dožadoval se vstupu. Když Sherlock nereagoval, lehce ho kousnul.

Podvolil se a mírně rty pootevřel. Pak už nevnímal ani jeden z nich. Mozek jako by vypověděl službu. Jazyky se dotýkaly, jako by to bylo to jediné možné na téhle planetě. Jediná možnost jak přežít! Každý byl lapen ve svém okamžiku nicoty…

Docházející vzduch v plicích jako by najednou nebyl podstatný. Najednou nic a přitom vše dávalo smysl. Zapadli do sebe jako ztracené dílky velmi složité skládanky. Puzzle nekonečných rozměrů!

John držel Sherlocka za pas. Jako by se bál pohnout jen o píď. Jako by se tenhle okamžik měl rozplynout. Ale za to ho držel pevně. A bylo mu jedno, jestli to jeho partnera bolí nebo ne. Co je bolest v porovnání s narůstající touhou? S láskou. S něhou. Se supernovou, která hodlá vybuchnout?

Odtáhli se od sebe jen na malý okamžik. Nadechnout se a pokračovat dál ve zběsilém tempu. Jako by tohle měl být poslední okamžik jejich života. Jako by tu každou chvíli měl vtrhnout vrah a oba zastřelit.

„Johne…“

„Mlč…“ zašeptal menší muž a přisál se na holý krk. Líbal každé místečko, na které narazil. Ruce pořád na jeho boku. Zarýval prsty do županu, který měl partner na sobě. Co má vlastně pod ním? Proběhlo zmatenou myslí. Ale neodvažoval se to teď zjišťovat. Znovu se přiblížil k těm hříšně vypadajícím rtům. Zarazil ho pohled šedých očí.

„Děje… se něco?“ Chtěl od něj odstoupit. Ale nedokázal se hnout. Jako by zarostl do podlahy. Myšlenky vířily zmatenou myslí.

„Chci tě.“

Tahle dvě obyčejná slova mu vyrazila dech. Srdce se rozbušilo na poplach. V ústech vyschlo jako uprostřed sahary.

„Sherly…“ John se naklonil a detektiva jen objal. Hlavu položenou na rameni. A pak se usmál. „Ty jsi takový pitomec…“

„Už nemluv…“ zašeptal mu do ucha.

Ani on teď nechtěl o ničem přemýšlet. Jako by už nic nikdy nemělo být stejné. Jako by se vše zaměřilo jen na tady a teď. Teď tě budu milovat. Tady pro tebe budu. Protože kdo ví, co přinese blízká budoucnost. Někdy i ten nejbystřejší a nejchytřejší musí vypnout. A prostě jen…  _žít!_

Znovu se políbili. Hráli nebezpečně. A přesto v tom bylo víc. Něco důležitého pro oba. Jedna Johnova ruka se mírně pohnula. Dotkla se lemu županu. Jen být blíž… cítit víc!

Ruka zajela pod látku. Poprvé se dotkla holé kůže. Tenhle pohled do očí by spálil planetu. Dýchání se zrychlilo. Věta „potřebuji tě“najednou dostala jiný význam.

Pak tu nepotřebnou látku nechal sklouznout po ramenou. Zůstala viset na pásku, který měl zavázaný okolo pasu. A přesto… pohled pro bohy!

Sherlock chytil Johnův svetr a chtěl mu ho co nejrychleji sundat. Ale rázné zabušení na dveře je zmrazilo v pohybu. Odskočili od sebe jako by se popálili. Jako by jim teprve teď došlo, co se to tu vlastně děje.

Celou jednu minutu se na sebe dívali. Přesných šedesát vteřin než se ozval ten odporný zvuk znovu. Někdo asi opravdu potřeboval dovnitř. Další případ?

John se zamračil. Teď? Skoro v jednu v noci? Ale při pohledu na svého spolubydlícího šly všechny myšlenky stranou. Ty plápolající ohně v jeho šedých očích. Nebylo to jen z nadšení posledních minut. Ale z dalšího těla, které se nejspíš našlo.

A Sherlock to ví. Věděl to už tehdy. Že se vrah znovu ukáže. Nebyla to vražda v afektu. Bylo v tom něco víc.  _Je to tak vzrušující!_

„Měl by ses…“  _obléknout._  Chtěl dodat John.

Sherlockovi oči se na něj podívaly. Chvíli zkoumaly nastalou situaci. A pak… se usmál. Jen lehce. Ale naprosto nenuceně. Obešel Johna a nezapomněl mu lehce přejet rukou po té jeho. Zavřel se ve svém pokoji. Aby se dal do pořádku. A co John? To má v takovém stavu otevřít?

Upravil si svetr. Párkrát se nadechl. Jeho tvář zkameněla. Žádná emoce. Nic, co by prozrazovalo, co se tu před chvíli událo. Přece… nechtějí, aby se o nich šuškalo po celém Londýně. I když… tomu do budoucna nezabrání.  _Pokud Sherlock bude chtít._  A něco mu říkalo… že to hodně lidí stejně očekává!

Otevřel dveře.

„Co vám tak trvalo?“ zabručel nespokojeně Lestrade. Nečekal na odpověď a vtrhl dovnitř jako velká voda. Rozhlédl se kolem.

„Kde je Sherlock?“

John zase nestihl odpovědět. Jen ukázal na dveře ložnice. „Další vražda?“

„Ano. A potřebuji Sherlocka, než déšť smyje všechny stopy! Sice jsme tam postavili zábranu, ale… potřebuji mu něco ukázat.“  _A já jsem vzduch?_

V tu chvíli vyšel Sherlock ze své ložnice. Zase jako vždy. Připravený. Natěšený. A dnes to bylo… jiné. V jeho pohledu se skrývalo něco zvláštního. Ta touha nepatřila případu. Ale jistému muži, kterému neušel ten potutelný úsměv. A John věděl, že patří jen a pouze jemu.

 

**SHJW**

 

Na místo činu dorazili během deseti minut. Kdy Lestrade mezitím vysvětloval, co a jak. Muž. Čtyřicet let. Kdysi ho propustili na podmínku za řízení v opilosti po tom, co se v autě vyboural se svou ženou. Ona nepřežila. Sherlock se neptal, proč ho neodsoudili. Tohle se tu prostě tu a tam stává. Tahle země zkrátka všechny zločince neodsoudí. Akolik jich tu chodí!

Když přijeli do uličky, kde se stala vražda, bylo tu víc než rušno. Jindy klidná a osamělá ulice se hemžila auty. Kriminalisty. A lidmi, co se chtěli dozvědět víc.

Nechyběli tu ani novináři. Vypadá to, že ani oni nemají nic lepšího na práci než v jednu ráno otravovat a dožadovat se informací. Proč. Jak.  _Kdo!?_

Sherlock stál nad tělem a vibrovala v něm podivná energie. Něco… nepopsatelného. Ale i zlého. Tušil, že tohle není jen obyčejný sériový vrah. A není za tím ani nikdo z Moriartyho lidí! To věděl s jistotou - celou jeho síť přece zlikvidoval!

Tohle tělo ale bylo trochu jiné, než to předešlé. Vrah ho zabil ve spěchu. To šlo poznat už podle toho písmena vyrytého na hrudi. Velké „H“. Nebylo tak precizní jako to předešlé. Ale vzkaz to byl. Pro koho? To Sherlock nechtěl hádat. Opravdu nechtěl.

Ale ten otravný hlas v hlavě spustil alarm. Červené světýlko se rozblikalo. Na poplach. Něco podobného už zažil. Ale v čem je tohle jiné?

Není to Moriarty. Je to někdo…  _Jiný!_

Otočil se a podíval se na lidi, kteří se začali shlukovat kolem pásu. Bylo jich asi dva tucty. Ale vrah mezi nimi nebyl. Tenhle se nepřijde podívat. Ale proč tedy? Proč tohle všechno?

Sherlock poprvé za svou kariéru nevěděl. Znovu se podíval na tělo. To písmeno provokovalo. A on věděl, jaké další bude následovat.

„Víš, jak ho tentokrát zabil?“ Lestrade zněl… naléhavě. A naštvaně. Asi je tu něco, co mu neřekl. Nebo došel ke stejnému názoru jako on?

Že tyhle vraždy jsou ve jménu Sherlocka Holmese.

„Sériový vrazi vždy vraždí stejně. Mají své rituály. Vybírají si své nástroje. Své oběti. Ale tohle… Dvě oběti, které mají společnou jen kriminální minulost. A každý zemřel jinak. Tohle nebude klasický vrah… Nebo naopak je. A chce být jen originální.“ Poslední větu řekl s úsměvem.  _Chceš si hrát? Tak dobře! Tak pojď!_

„Johne, co si myslíš ty? Jak zemřel?“ zeptal se Sherlock. Jeho šedé oči byly uvězněné v těch modrých. Vyzívaly. Ale i předávaly vzkaz.  _Pomůžeš mi?_

John se naklonil nad mrtvého muže. Chvíli ho jen tak zkoumal. Dotýkal se každého centimetru kůže. Byl do toho tak zabraný, že si nevšiml těla, které se k němu až moc tisklo. Naklánělo se k němu. Cítil jeho zpomalený dech.

„Tak co? Už víš, jak náš nebožtík skonal?“ tiché zašeptání. Ten zastřený hlas pohladil jeho ušní bubínky. Srdce se málem zastavilo.  _To nemyslíš vážně! Tady?!_

Johnovo tělo si o tomhle myslelo své. Ale on se nenechal rozhodit. Postavil se. Čelem k Sherlockovi. Nikdo s přítomných si tohohle nevšiml. Toho jiskření! Brali to jen jako velká nadšení pro případ. Sherlock byl vždy sociopat. Alespoň v jejich očích. Ten by přece… neflirtoval na veřejnosti, ne?

John měl na obličeji zase svou nepřístupnu masku. Ale v očích byl hurikán. Pokud to tak Sherlock chce. Proč mu nevyhovět? Oči nebezpečně zajiskřily.

Dotkl se jeho rukávu. Jen lehce položil ruku. „Můžeš na moment?“ řekl jako by nic. _Chci si jen promluvit o případu. V soukromí!_

Otočil se a směřoval k zaparkované dodávce. Dost soukromí, ale přitom víc než málo.

Ve chvíli kdy byli jen na okamžik od vševidoucích očí, John přirazil Sherlocka na dveře auta. Natiskl se na něj. Ruce mu držel nad hlavou. _To je to, co chceš? Opravdu?_

„Hraješ nebezpečně…“ šeptl.

Odhodlání proudilo jejich těly. Podlehnout? Nebo si zachovat své racionální já? Kdokoliv se může objevit. Detektivové. Nebo ti šťouralové z tisku. Johnovi to pro tuhle situaci náramně vyhovovalo. Chtěl vidět ten strach z prozrazení. Ale nedostavil se, tak jak očekával.

Svými rty se přiblížil jen na pár milimetrů od těch jeho. Ale nepolíbil je. Jen vydechl proud vzduchu. Celou dobu se díval do té nekonečné dálky stříbrné tekutiny.

„Ale v téhle hře tentokrát vyhraju já, Sherly…“ Políbil ho. Bylo mu jedno, jestli někdo přijde. Ať se svět klidně dozví pravdu. Vychutnával si tu Sherlockovu bezmoc. Lapen v okamžiku pokušení. V touze vzít si vše. I když ví, že teď a tady nemůže. Ano. I Holmesova zoufalost má pojmenování. John! John tady. John teď.  _John navždy?_

Bral si jeho ústa. Ale nedovolil mu pohnout se. Pořád ho držel. V tak… nesmyslné pozici! Tohle už nebyla jen zoufalost. Byl to boj o nadvládu nad tím druhým.

To já jsem ten, co má mít navrch! Myslel si Sherlock.

_Ne. To já jsem ten, kdo vyhraje. Copak to nechápeš? Dal jsi mi moc. Teď už se jí nevzdám! Myslel si John._

Pak byl najednou konec. John odcházel. A zanechal za sebou jen spoušť a nevyřčené otázky.  _Sakra. Co jsem to stvořil?_

 

_I‘m not over_  
I‘m not overyou just yet  
Cannothideit  
You‘re not thateasy to forget  
I‘m not over  
I‘m not overyou just yet  
Cannothideit  
You‘re not thateasy to forget  
I‘m not over  
I‘m not over*

 

_*Carolina Liar, I‘m not over_

  
  
  



	3. E jako Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft na scéně. A taky další vražda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta - Má Katy

**3\. kapitola – E jako Equilibrium**

_My whole life waiting for the right time._  
 _To tell you how I feel._  
Know I try to tell you that I need you.  
Here I am without you.  
I feel so lost but what can I do?  
'Cause I know this love seems real.  
But I don't know how to feel.

Chvíli tam jen tak stál. A přemýšlel o posledních dnech. Nebo spíš o posledních hodinách. Něco velmi zásadního se změnilo. John se změnil. A k tomu stačil jeden polibek z jeho strany.

_Proč jsem to byl já, kdo začal? Měl jsem ho snad nechat… jít?_

Sherlock ho jen nechtěl ztratit. Nemyslel tím nic… Otočil se za mizejícími zády svého přítele a jeho mozek pracoval víc jak na dvě stě procent. Ale jako by mu tam někdo naprogramoval nějaký virus! Nedokázal se na nic soustředit! Virus jménem  _John Watson_! 

Kdy se to vlastně stalo?

Včera… Když ho tam John zanechal s prvním tělem. Stál nad ním celé dlouhé minuty a snažil se vidět, to co mu John naznačoval. Nikdy nešlo o nenávist. Bylo v tom něco jiného. Složitějšího. Nebo naopak jeden prostý a nefalšovaný cit.

Trvalo mu přesně dvě stě třicet tři vteřin, než na to přišel. Nakonec to bylo to nejjednodušší. Jen obyčejná láska. Jak je možné, že na to nepřišel dřív? Že si nevšiml, jak se na něj John dívá?

Nebo to jen nechtěl vidět? Bylo jednodušší se čemukoliv podobnému vyhnout. Do jejich vztahu zasáhly city. A teď Sherlock nevěděl, co s  nimi!

Nikdy předtím nemiloval. A možná toho ani není schopen.

Ale co se s ním teď děje?

To jak se ho John dotýkal. Ten vnitřní boj. A ta nehorázná touha! Vše přišlo tak nenadále a nečekaně. Ještě včera bylo vše… normální!

Zatřepal hlavou a vydal se zpět k tělu. John stál kousek od něj a něco vysvětloval Lestradeovi.

Znovu se zahleděl na tělo na zemi. První oběti zlomil vaz. A tenhle… všiml si malého vpichu na krku. Jed? Mohlo to být cokoliv. A nezemřel hned. Několik minut to trvalo. Čekal vrah, až naposledy vydechne? Nebo ho tu nechal umírat samotného? Jak se dostat do hlavy zločince? Jak pochopit to, co dělá?

Miloval sériové vrahy. Ukazovali mu zvláštnost lidské povahy. Touhu ublížit. Utíkat před zákonem. Ale zároveň vědět, že  je jednoho dne někdo chytí. Je jen otázkou času kdy se tomuhle zlosynovi dostane zadostiučinění. Ale mohlo to trvat ještě hodně dlouho. To věděl Sherlock s jistotou. Vrah zatím neudělal žádnou chybu. To se brzy změní. Každý dělá chyby! Ze zákona k tomu prostě dojít musí.

Zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Johna. Ten se díval na něj. V té modré by se mohl utopit. Odkdy se na něj dívá… takhle! Cítí, jak jeho tělem vibruje něco… neznámého! Cítí se zmateně. Tohle nikdy předtím nezažil.  _S nikým… Nikdy. Nikdy!_

Odvrátil pohled. Nedokázal se na něj tak dlouho dívat. Teď když je vše… jiné. Mezi nimi.

A nedokáže si představit, jak to bude do budoucnosti. Nechtěl by Johnovi ublížit. Tak… proč v téhle hře dál pokračovat? Zamračil se. Na chvíli zavřel oči. Ihned si vybavil jeho tvář. Dychtící. Oči ďábla v těle anděla. Modrá tak intenzivní. Miloval barvu jeho očí. Někdy mírná jak říčka. Jindy rozbouřené moře. Krása tichého oceánu. Otevřel oči. Znovu se na něj podíval. Jen koutkem oka.

A je to vůbec hra? Co k Johnovi vlastně cítí? Není to láska. A může si dovolit, aby to tak v budoucnu bylo? Milovat?  _On?_  Někoho tak křehkého jako je  _John_? Zadíval se na zčernalou oblohu.  _Co bude dál?_

„Nepřemýšlej o tom, Sherlocku. Víš, že přemýšlení bolí,“ uslyšel Johnův tichý hlas. Byl tak blízko a přitom si udržoval odstup.

„Jak víš…“

„O čem přemýšlíš? Znám tě už dlouho, Sherly. Vím, že se tvé myšlenky nezabývají případem. Jsi tu příliš dlouho. Všechny informace už máš. Víš, jak zemřel. Víš i kdy. Jen nevíš kdo. Zneklidňuje tě to. Ale přitom cítíš vzrušení. Protože víš, že další těla budou. A snažíš se přijít na způsob, jak tohle zastavit. Ale… dokážeš zastavit rozjetý vlak? Věřím ti a vždy jsem ti věřil. Tenhle případ je jiný. Tenhle…“ usmál se na něj. „ _…vrah_ , je někdo kdo tě obdivuje. Nebude lehké zjistit kdo to je. Proč to dělá. Třeba chce jen tvou pozornost. Nebo je v tom něco  _jiného_. To nezjistíš do doby, než ho dostaneš. Než zjistíš  _pravdu_.“

John se podíval na mrtvolu u svých nohou. Zamračil se. Pak se usmál. A Sherlock v tu chvíli věděl, proč si vybral zrovna jeho. Proč je to John, kterého dokáže milovat. Proč je to John, kterého pustil tak blízko. Nejen ke svému tělu. Ale k srdci. Duši. Jen on ho zná dokonale. A bere ho takového jaký je. Sociopat s chladným srdcem. Nemilosrdný. Bez špetky vroucnosti. A přes to všechno ho John miluje. Nebo… právě proto?

**SHJW**

Zpět na Baker Street dorazili až k šesté ráno. Sherlock nakonec trval na tom, že si tělo musí víc prostudovat. Tak dvě hodiny strávili na pitevně. Kde čekali na výsledek. Nejvíc ho zajímalo, čím byl zabit. A jak předpokládal.  _Jed._

A ne jen tak ledajaký. Kurare. Dal se získat jen velmi těžko. A zvlášť tady v Anglii. Ale náš vrah musí mít zřejmě dobré kontakty. Sehnat na černém trhu třeba jen malé množství stojí majlant. Takže je to někdo kdo nemá k velkým obnosům peněz daleko.

Ale kdo by v téhle době použil šípový jed? Něco tak… prostého! Člověk není lovné zvíře, aby se na něj používaly tyhle metody!

Sherlock frustrovaně odhodil své tělo na gauč. Díval se na strop. A hlava se nezapomínala toulat po všech možných místech.

John vyšel z kuchyně a v rukou nesl dva kouřící šálky kávy. Ponocování na něm zanechalo pár stop. Spát jít nemohl. Čekala ho další směna v nemocnici. A odmítnout jí nemůže. Už takhle chyběl minulý týden. A ten týden předtím… Od doby, co se Sherlock vrátil, se vše vrátilo do starých kolejí. Práce. Případy.  _Frustrace!_  A hlavně nedostatek spánku. Už si za tu dobu mohl zvyknout.

Ale za tohle vše byl neskonale vděčný. Osud mu vrátil to nejdůležitější. A to jeho smysl pro život.  _Sherlocka._

„Neměl bys tam dnes chodit…“ ozvalo se z pohovky. John položil hrníčky na stůl a dal ruce v bok. Mračil se na ležícího muže.

„Víš, že tam musím,“ řekl vážně.

„Nemusíš.“ Znělo to lhostejně. Ale John ho už dávno prokoukl.

„Sherlocku, o tom jsme už mluvili. Nehodlám se toho místa vzdát.“

„Ani pro mě ne?“

Citové vydírání? Od něj? John čekal cokoliv. Ale že by mu takhle vzal vítr z plachet... Tohle je na něm nové.  _A líbí se mu to!_

Modrá vyzařovala údiv. Šedá něco mnohem silnějšího.

Sherlock vstal. Nepřestával sledovat emoce v Johnových očích. Přibližoval se pomalu a nebezpečně. Jako predátor za svou obětí.

_Neutečeš mi._

Postavil se před něj. Položil ruce na jeho boky. Usmíval se. Lehce se naklonil a políbil ušní lalůček. Lehce po něm přejel jazykem. Rozvibroval tělo před sebou.

„Přece bys mě tu teď nenechal samotného…“ zavrněl mu do ucha. Znovu ho políbil. John zprudka vydechl.

„Tohle je vydírání!“ zavrčel naoko naštvaně John. Zaklonil hlavu a nechal Sherlocka, aby pokračoval v polibcích. A ten se nenechal vybízet dvakrát. On pozná příležitost! A nehodlá ji jen tak promarnit.

„Mám zavolat Lestradeovi o pouta?“ zašeptal tajemně. „Mohl bys mě zatknout…“

Tuhle větu vážně neměl říkat. John ho od sebe odstrčil, až dopadl do koženého křesla. Podíval se vzhůru. Modré oči jako by ztmavly. John se naklonil nad něj. Ruce na obou opěrkách.

„Provokuješ mě,“ zašeptal. Usmál se. Laškovně a přesto v tom bylo něco temného. Přitažlivého. Naklonil se ještě blíž. Políbil ho. Jednou rukou mu vjel do vlasů. Přitáhl si ho. Bral si jeho ústa, jako by mu patřila. A taky to tak bylo, ne?

Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, kdo zasténal první. Jen ten pouhý dotek rtů vzrušoval na nejvyšší možnou úroveň. John se pohnul. Posadil se Sherlockovi na klín. Jednu ruku měl pořád v jeho vlasech. Zatínal do nich prsty. Přitahoval si ho pořád blíž a blíž. Druhou měl položenou na hrudníku. Zatím s ní jen lehce pohyboval nahoru a dolů.

Na chvíli ruku zastavil. Odtrhnul se od těch hříšných rtů. Musel se Sherlockovi podívat do očí. Na tom pohledu záleželo nejvíc.  _Chceš to? Chceš mě? Opravdu?_

Ruka se zastavila na vrchním knoflíčku fialové košile. Tuhle na něm miloval. Seděla k tomu stříbrnému pohledu. K jeho tělu. Co je větší dokonalost než Sherlock v téhle košili?! A co je ještě krásnější?  _Sherlock bez ní!_

Nechtěl té košili nijak ublížit. Ale cítit holou kůži na svých dlaních byl momentálně naléhavější pocit. Roztrhl ji. Dlaně položil na nahý hrudník a celou tu dobu nespustil oči z jeho pohledu. Nebyl to jen údiv z nové situace. Zkoumal ho. O to víc ho přitahoval.

Možná si to sám Sherlock nemyslí. Ale jeho oči jsou víc než jen propustka k jeho duši. Vidíte v nich jeho podstatu. Jeho touhu. Výjimečnost. Lásku i nenávist k životu. A dokážou tyhle oči milovat i jeho? Nebo to je jen jeho další hra?

John si za to přece může sám. Chtěl, aby Sherlock pochopil. A on to udělal. Tak co je na tomhle všem špatně? Vůbec nic? Opravdu? Chtěl tomu věřit. Užívat si jeho přítomnost. Než ho to zničí a spálí jeho duši na popel. S tím počítal. Už ve chvíli kdy ho poprvé políbil.

Usmál se na něj. A bylo v tom mnohem víc než ve slovech, které chtěl říct. Pomalu se naklonil. Přejel rty po těch jeho. Vystrčil špičku jazyka a dotkl se. Lehoulince. Krátce. Jeho tělo vibrovalo touhou. Znovu a znovu přejížděl rukou po Sherlockově hrudníku. Zastavil se na bradavce a stiskl ji. Nepřestával oždibovat ty smyslné rty. V doteku je síla. V polibcích láska.  _A John miluje!_ Pro tuto chvíli a navždy. A všechno ostatní může táhnout do pekel. Pro ně je  tenhle okamžik zamrzlý v čase.

Sherlock tiše zavrčel. John si hrál s jeho bradavkou až moc dlouho. A on nemohl! Zvedl ruce a zaryl je do boků jeho milence. A pak se šikovně dostal pod ten ohavný svetr. John se zachvěl. Mírně se odtáhl a dovolil svému milenci mu ten přebytečný kus oblečení sundat.

Ani si neuvědomovali svůj zrychlený dech. Tiché a nevyslovené prosby. Když vás ovládne žár okamžiku, nevnímáte nic okolo sebe. Touha se usadí na vašich bedrech a nechce vás pustit.

Přitiskli se k sobě. Tělo na tělo. Rty na rty. Jazyky bojovaly o nadvládu. Zuby kousaly. Ruce zapletené ve vlasech. Touha! Všudypřítomná! Nekončící!

_Jsem tu pro tebe, Johne._

_Jsem tu navždy, Sherlocku._

„Neruším?“ ozvalo se najednou. Oba dva zamrzli na místě. Dívali se navzájem do očí. Šok. John zmateně zamrkal. Ale neopustil Sherlockovu tvář.

_Opravdu za námi někdo stojí?_

_Ano._

_A je to…_

_Ano._

_Sakra!_

_Neřekl bych to lépe._

John se zhluboka nadechl. Pomalu se postavil. Neotočil se. Moc dobře věděl, kdo je za jeho zády Vzrušení bylo to tam. John sebral svůj svetr a oblékl si ho. Pomalu. Nespěchal.

Proč taky? Sherlock ho celou dobu pozoroval. Nasadil svou obvyklou masku, kterou měl jen před jedním člověkem. John poodstoupil a otočil se.

„Máš konkrétní důvod tu být tak brzy ráno, Mycrofte?“ zeptal se ležérně Sherlock. Nepostavil se a ani se nesnažil zakrýt svůj polonahý hrudník. Knoflíky se stejně válely po celé místnosti. 

Starší bratr se nejprve podíval na Johna a pak se zaměřil na Sherlocka. Zamračil se.

Sice jen na nepatrný okamžik, ale i tak si toho oba všimli. Tohle nebude dobrý…

_Chtěl jsi peklo?_

_Tady ho máš!_

„Slyšel jsem o těch vraždách. A dal jsem si dvě a dvě dohromady…“

„Nejsi detektiv. A ani se tě to netýká. Proč tu  _jsi_?!“ zavrčel Sherlock. Ruce měl položené na opěrkách. V očích něco neidentifikovatelného. Ten zvláštní žár. Byla to snad…  _zloba?_

John pořád stál bokem. Zamračeně si Mycrofta prohlížel. Tahle návštěva není o případu. Věděl, že se teprve před chvíli vrátili. Věděl o tělech a o znamení. A věděl o tom, co se mezi ním a Sherlockem děje. Proto tu je.

A pochopil to i Sherlock. Vlastně to věděl, už když Mycroft promluvil. Bylo to patrné z jeho hlasu. Z tónu toho jediného slova. Z absurdnosti těch dalších vět.

„Myslím, že se mě to týká, Sherly…“

„Ne. To tedy ne! Proč se najednou staráš? Co je ti  _sakra_  do toho?“

„Jsi můj bratr!“

„A to ti dává právo? Starej laskavě o sebe, Mycrofte!“  _Nech. Nás. Být!_

Nastalo ticho. Vyčkávající. Ani jeden už nehodlal promluvit. A John? Chtěl něco říct. Přece jenom to bylo taky o něm, ne? Ale než stihl otevřít pusu, starší Holmes opouštěl 221B.

„Jdu do práce,“ řekl John nakonec a během vteřiny byl taky pryč. Když se za ním zavřely dveře, ještě uslyšel rozbíjející se hrníček, který narazil do stěny. Neotočil se. Pochopil, co se tam teď stalo. A musí o tom přemýšlet. Je rozdíl mít vztah se Sherlockem. Ale mít za zády Mycrofta, který by věděl o všem.  _Vážně o všem._  Musí s tím něco udělat. A moc dobře ví co.

Nehodlá se vzdát.

Cesta do pekel je dlážděna jen  _dobrými_ úmysly. Ničím jiným.

A pro lásku se musí bojovat. Klidně prodat duši ďáblovi. Udělat cokoliv.  _Jen. Se. Nevzdat!_

**SHJW**

Déšť už nebubnoval. Už nesmýval špínu tohohle místa.

Nacházel se dál od města. Skoro nikdo tu nebyl.  _Skoro._

Byl tu on. Díval se do okna malého panelového domu. Závěsy byly zastřené. A on věděl, proč. Nenáviděl tuhle část své osobnosti. Ale jednou s tím začal… a musí to dokončit. Ať už ho to bude stát jeho duši nebo ne. Podepsal smlouvu s ďáblem. A momentálně mu to bylo jedno. Ví, proč to dělá…

Odlepil se od stěny, u které už půl hodiny stál. Jen sledoval. Kdo jde dovnitř a kdo ven. Musí mít plán! Jasný. Krok za krokem. Sekundu za sekundou. Bez toho by to nešlo. Nechce riskovat, že ho odhalí příliš brzy. Vše by pak přišlo vniveč.

Celý jeho pokus by neměl ten efekt, který původně zamýšlel.

A stejně… jestli vše půjde tak jak má. Sherlock nikdy nezjistí, kdo mu tohle překvapení vymyslel. Na to byl až příliš opatrný.

Jednu ruku měl v kapse. Držel v ní malý ale za to velmi ostrý nůž. Tentokrát to bude bolet. Jen škoda, že ne jeho. Na bolest býval zvyklý.  _Chybí mu._

Vydal se k hlavnímu vchodu. Vešel tiše a nepozorovaně. Byla tma. Nikdo ho sem nesledoval. A pokud si ho třeba jen někdo všiml, nedokázal by ho popsat. Na to tu žilo až moc alkoholiků a feťáků. Ti nepoznají ani vlastní matku. Natož jeho.

Vystoupil do třetího patra. Dveře byly zamčené. Vraha to neodradilo. Byla to spíš výzva. Jak moc dobře se tenhle trik naučil. A povedlo se mu to během pár vteřin. Musel se usmát.

Vešel dovnitř.

A zpečetil osud další oběti.

Nenávidí násilníky. Ty, co zabijí pro radost a nikdo je neodsoudí. Alkoholiky, kteří ubližují. Feťáky, kteří ničí lidskost.

Ale co nenáviděl ještě víc?

_Tohoto muže._

Kdysi to byl bankéř. Na dost vysokém postu. Měl rodinu. A malou dceru. Holčičku, krásnou jako rozvíjející se poupátko. S pohledem slunce. S úsměvem Mony Lisy. S duší anděla. Nezkrotnou jako vítr.

Ublížil jí. Tím nejhorším možným způsobem. Zničit dětskou dušičku je ohavnost. Vzít si nevinnost své dcery… Nepochopitelné! Kruté! Bestiální!

_Nelidské!_

To proto zavrtává čepel nože do zad tohohle zmrda. Proto bodá dál. Krev stéká po jeho rukou. Zavírá oči a snaží se nedívat na tu spoušť.

Pokládá tělo na zem. Ničí důkazy. Dezinfikuje. Uklízí.

_Nedívá se!_

Nakonec se skloní. Vyhrne zakrvácené tričko. A vyryje další písmeno. Ruka se nezachvěje. Očima neprostoupí žádná emoce. Teď jsem nikdo. Tady jsem  _nic_.

A pak odchází. V duši další temný zářez.

_Dělám to pro tebe, víš?_

**SHJW**

Dnešní den byl dlouhý. Někdy si říká že, až příliš. V posledních dnech se se Sherlockem moc neviděl. On trávil většinu času na Scotland Yardu. A John v nemocnici. Nebo v jejím širokém okolí. Už to byly tři dny, co se nic nedělo. Žádná vražda. A přitom věděl, že je to jen otázkou času…

John vystoupal po schodech do jejich bytu a zastavil se s rukou na klice. Zevnitř se ozývaly zvýšené hlasy. Sherlockuv nezaměnitelný sametový baryton, který by poznal všude, a ještě jeden...   _Lestradeův?_  Zamrazilo ho v zádech. Věděl, že tohle může znamenat jen jediné. Koneckonců, už dlouho nenašli žádné tělo. Tolik k dnešním plánům na večer. John se zhluboka nadechl a vešel.

„Ach, Johne,“ usmál se Sherlock. „Čekáme na tebe.“

„Na mě? Proč?“ John se zamračil, ale nespouštěl oči z těch šedých tůní.

„Našlo se další tělo.“ Seděl tam tak klidně. Jeho pověstná stříška. Lehce opřený rty o prsty. Sledoval ho. Se zájmem. A jen John poznal, že je v tom i něco víc. Vzrušení, které tentokrát nemělo nic společného s případem.

 „Nemuseli jste čekat…“

„Ale ano, museli. Víš, že bez tebe to není ono…“ řekl tiše. John by přísahal, že v tom bylo něco svůdného. To, jak si Sherlock nepatrně olízl rty. Zachvěl se.

Mohl by ho teď popadnout a přirazit k nejbližší zdi. Vysát z něj duši. A ukázat mu, že s ním si nikdo hrát nebude. Ani on. Všechny tyhle myšlenky přetnulo jen zakašlání dalšího muže v místnosti.

John se otočil, aby zakryl narůstající vzrušení a mírnou červeň v obličeji. Bundu, kterou už měl v ruce, si znovu obléknul a bez ohlédnutí se vydal ke dveřím. Sherlock ho velmi spokojeně pozoroval. Líbilo se mu Johna provokovat. Dráždit k nepříčetnosti. Už jen kvůli tomu, že je to několik dní, co se naposledy dotýkali. Jakoby od Mycroftovy návštěvy viselo něco ve vzduchu. A ani jeden neví co.

**SHJW**

Tentokrát cesta trvala o něco déle než minule. Dokonce zjistili, že ten muž zemřel už před dvěma dny. V té čtvrti žijí jen pobudové. A než si někdo začal stěžovat na zápach, nebylo možné zjistit, že jeden z nájemníků je mrtvý.

„Každá vražda je jiná. A přesto naprosto stejná. Možná, že každou oběť zabije jinak ale je to stejná touha, co ho pohání. A je v tom i něco…“ Sherlock se podíval z okna jedoucího taxíku. Byl zamračený. Něco se mu na tom nezdálo. Něco bylo  _sakra_  špatně!

Teď mu nejde o to zjistit, kdo zabíjí ty zmetky.  _Ale proč._  A to první jméno. Sherly Watsonová. Bylo to vodítko. K čemu? A teď? Dcera toho násilníka se jmenovala Molly Johnsonová. Nevybírá si oběti náhodně. Přemýšlí. Víc než je u takových lidí zdrávo. Všemu se vymykal jen Moriarty. Ten je mrtvý. Nemůže to být on. A navíc... Moriarty by to udělal jinak. On by hrál na city. Vyhrůžky. Mučení a bolest.

Tohle je jiné. Je to víc osobní. Jde tu jen o něj a o Johna. Musí jít i o Johna. Ty jména… to vše okolo.

Najednou ucítil jemné pohlazení po ruce. Otočil hlavu. Podíval se na Johna. Na jiskry v těch jeho modrých očích. Věděl, co mu tímto gestem předává. Cítil teplo, které se mu usadilo na duši. Je to zvláštní pocit. S nikým se takhle necítil. Ale John… Změnil mu pohled na svět. Tak zatraceně zásadním způsobem. Skoro ho to až děsilo. A podle všeho nejen jeho. Na mysl mu přišla vzpomínka na Mycrofta a jeho nenadálý příchod. Od té doby je John odtažitější. A přitom… vše je teprve na začátku. A najednou by to mělo skončit? Jen kvůli…  _bratrovi?_

„Sherly…“ tiché zašeptání.

Usmál se na Johna. Je štěstí, že Lestrade jel svým policejním autem. Možná ještě nechce, aby tohle věděl. Možná… že má  _strach?_

„Je to v pořádku?“ zeptal se najednou Sherlock. John neodpověděl. Jen se vzájemně dívali do očí. John zvedl ruku a přejel prsty po jeho lícních kostech. Fascinován každým záhybem. Každým výčnělkem.  _Miloval ho._

Naklonil se a lehce přejel rty po místech, kterých se před chvíli dotýkal. Až nakonec skončil na rtech. Líbali se pomalu. Skoro až líně. Po chvíli se John odtáhl.

„Ano. Vše je v naprostém pořádku.“  _Prozatím._

Když dorazili na místo činu, vše už probíhalo normálně. Sherlock dedukoval. Prohlížel si mrtvého muže. Vysvětloval, co tu je a není špatně. Urazil, koho mohl. Donnovanová si vyslechla další kritiku ohledně svého výběru sexuálních partnerů. A taky to, že by si měla pořídit měkčí koberec před krb.

A John ho celou dobu pozoroval. Na tváři zvláštní výraz. Fascinován každým jeho pohybem. Každým slovem. I urážky mu připadaly… sexy! Jen sledovat jak je Sherlock šťastný, ho hřálo na duši.

Oči se mu zaleskly, když se zadíval na mrtvého muže a Sherlocka sklánějícího se nad ním.

Štěstí je pomíjivé.

Snad je   _neopustí…_

 

_Alright, everything is alright._  
 _Since you came along._  
And before you.  
I had nowhere to run to.  
Nothing to hold on to.  
I came so close to giving it up.  
And I wonder if you know.  
How it feels to let you go?*

 

_*Hurts, Stay_

 


	4. R jako Radši odejdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se naštval a svou frustraci si vybil velmi neuvážlivě ve sprchovém koutě s jistým detektivním konzultantem.   
> A taky tajmený Uriel přichází na scénu. Kdo by to mohl... být?

__**4\. kapitola – R jako Radši odejdi**   
  


_Welcome to my life_  
You see it is not easy  
But I’m doing all right  
Welcome to my dream  
It’s the only one who needs me  
And stays right by my side

 

Tenhle den byl klidný. Už uběhly tři dny od chvíle, co se ve světě zločinu něco stalo.

Tedy až na drobné přestupky, kterých si Sherlock nevšímal. Poslední dva dny byl zavřený doma. Ležel na gauči a nudil se. John musel dohnat některé věci v práci. Už několik dní přemýšlel o tom, že s tím praští. Ta odloučenost… Byť jen na chvíli, je děsná. Není to závislost. Jen prostě chce být s ním. Tak dlouho, jak je to možné.

Na to přece nic špatného není, ne?

Byl skoro večer. Doktor propustil posledního pacienta a teď jen dopisoval papíry. Ještě dvacet minut a může jít za svým frustrovaným přítelem. A moc dobře ví, jak mu poslední dny vynahradí. Při té vzpomínce se musel usmát.

Opravdu Sherlocka miloval. Se všemi jeho nedostatky. I s tím jeho deduktivním mozkem.

Někdy byl až moc chytrý. Vše musel rozebírat až do posledního detailu. Taky to jeho věčné vysedávání u notebooku do tří do rána. To, jak se věčně nudil.

Ale John už ví co v takových situacích dělat.

Jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

„Neruším? Vidím, že máte dobrou náladu, doktore Watsone,“ ozvalo se ode dveří. 

John prudce zvedl zrak a zadíval se na Holmese staršího.

Na čele mu automaticky vyrazila netrpělivá vráska a ve spáncích začalo tepat.

„Co tu chceš, Mycrofte?“ zavrčel John. Bylo mu jedno, jak s tímhle člověkem jedná. Nemá ho rád. Nevěděl proč, ale něco na Mycroftovi ho strašně rozčilovalo. Byl od Sherlocka tolik odlišný. Možná, že je děsivý, ale John z něj strach nikdy neměl.

Právě naopak.

„Promluvit si, Johne. Nic víc,“ zněla odpověď

John v těch odporných očích zahlédl tu jiskru. Tu vyhrůžku, i když ještě žádná nebyla vyslovena. Jak on toho muže nesnášel!

„Promluvit? Se mnou? O čem?“ Jeho tón nebyl o nic klidnější než před chvílí. Vyzařovala z něj nevraživost.

Tušil proč tu Holmes starší je.

Ne. Nebylo to jen tušení. Věděl to.

O to, to bylo horší!

„Ty víš o čem s tebou chci mluvit, drahý Watsone.“ Zase přešel k oslovování přímením. John překřížil ruce na prsou a doslova zaujal negativní postoj. Vlastně už od chvíle kdy tenhle muž navštívil jeho ordinaci.

„Možná vím, ale i tak… Co je ti po tom, Holmesi? Proč se pořád sereš do věcí, do kterých ti nic není?“  Jeho hlas byl ostrý. Úsečný. Nekompromisní.

On – John Watson – nehodlá ustoupit. I kdyby ho to mělo stát všechno, co je v jeho životě drahé.  _Nevzdá se Sherlocka!_

„Je mi do toho až moc. Sherlock… Na tohle není, Johne. On tě nikdy milovat nebude. Jednou ti ublíží, a potom ty jemu. To nemůžu dovolit. Doporučoval bych ti, abys to ukončil, Dokud je čas.“

John se na něj nevěřícně podíval a zaplavila ho vlna vzteku.

„Cože?“ zavrčel. „Už jsem ti  **to**  říkal jednou, Mycrofte. Nech nás na pokoji. Ignoruj nás. A věnuj se těm vašim válkám mezi světy. Protože tuhle bitvu nevyhraješ!“ Přesto jak byl naštvaný. Jeho hlas zněl až moc klidně. Možná trochu výhružně. Tiše. Autoritativně.

Přesto se nezdálo, že by to Mycrofta nějak zvlášť rozrušilo. Jeho tváří se sice na chvíli mihl podmračený výraz, který ale okamžitě zaměnil za jeden ze svých slizkých úsměvů.

Zvedl ruce, jakoby v sebeobraně.

„Jen bych ti doporučoval, abys to dobře zvážil, Johne. Jak už jsem řekl. Sherlock není schopen tě milovat a tohle mezi vámi… Ať už je to cokoliv, rozhodně není v zájmu ani jednoho z vás. Dovol mi nabídnout ti jistou částku, která –“

Nestihl to dokončit. Někde v půlce jeho věty totiž John vstal a vyrazil směrem k němu.

Teď nebyl ten hodný a tichý doktor. Byl voják. A bránil si, co je  _jeho_.

Ruka, kterou až do téhle chvíle zatínal v pěst, se vymrštila od jeho pasu a než stačil Mycroft zareagovat, setkala se s jeho bradou.

Něco zapraskalo a Mycrofta síla Johnova úderu poslala o několik kroků zpět, až zády narazil do skleněných dveří.

Mycroft zvednul hlavu a po bradě mu stékala krev. S největší pravděpodobností si prokousnul jazyk. Jeho oči byly překvapením rozšířené, jako by stále ještě nemohl uvěřit, že toho byl ten „dobrý doktor“ schopný.

Johnovým tělem proudil adrenalin a ve spáncích mu prudce tepala krev. Okraje jeho vidění byly rudé.

Přiblížil se ke zvedajícímu se Holmesovi. Sklonil se a zasyčel mu do obličeje jedinou větu:

„Nezajímá mě, pro koho pracuješ, nebo kdo jsi a co dokážeš, ale nepleť se mezi mě a Sherlocka.“

Chtěl ho obejít, ale Mycroft ho chytil za nohavici. „Jestli mu ublížíš…“

„Ne, Mycrofte. Jestli mu ublížíš ty…“ Znovu se k němu sklonil . „Možná máš kontakty všude. Ale to já taky. Byl jsem dva roky sám. Myslíš… že jsem se tím nezměnil? Prostě nás nech být, a nic se ti nestane.“

„Vyhrožuješ mi? Opravdu, Johne? Mě?“

„Ne. Tohle je jen varování,“ řekl jen a pak ho obešel. Neohlédl se a nevšímal si lidí, kteří je sledovali. Jak pacienti tak pár sestřiček. Bylo mu to jedno. Vztek a zášť se mu usídlily v hlavě. A moc dobře věděl, co musí udělat, aby se toho napětí zbavil.

 

**SHJW**

 

Vešel do koupelny. Ve spěchu ze sebe doslova strhal všechno oblečení. Věděl, že ho teď Sherlock nemůže slyšet. A bylo mu to jedno. Potřeboval jen…  _Potřeboval…_

Pohodil hlavou a zadupal do země vtíravé myšlenky. Zakázal si myslet na rozhovor, který se před malou chvíli uskutečnil. Hodil ho za hlavu.

 Teď nutně potřeboval něco jiného:  _Sherlocka!_

Cítit ho. Milovat ho. Slyšet ho sténat. Mít ho pro jednou ve své moci.

Otevřel dvířka do sprchového koutu. Sherlock k němu stál zády, ale když ucítil závan studeného vzduchu, otočil se. Překvapeně si ho prohlížel. John se k němu přiblížil a v očích měl něco nebezpečného.

„Johne, co to děláš?“ vydechl Sherlock. Zadrhl se mu dech. John si před ním začal klekat na kolena. Proud horké vody mu dopadal na ramena a kapičky se rozstřikovaly všemi směry.

John na něj upřel své modré oči. Vypadaly jako by žhnuly.

„Co myslíš?“ zavrčel. Zvedl ruce a položil je Sherlockovi na boky.

Přitlačil ho zády ke stěně.

Sherlock polkl. Položil Johnovi ruce na ramena, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli ve snaze ho odstrčit nebo přitáhnout blíž k sobě. John si to vyložil jako to druhé.

Ale Sherlock…  _Ještě nikdy přece…_  Najednou dostal strach.

„Johne, počkej,“ hlas ho trochu zradil.

Sherlock stál, opíral se zády o stěnu a hleděl na Johna klečícího před ním. Upíral na něj žhnoucí pohled a jeho horký dech se otřel o špičku Sherlockova teď už ztopořeného penisu. Proti jeho vůli mu uniklo zasténání.

„Věříš mi?“ zeptal se John.

Sherlock na něj zíral a nedokázal se pohnout. Věřil mu? Ano. Ale věřil  „tomuhle“?

„Johne,“ vydechl. Znělo to spíš jako sten.

„Pak mi věř,“ odpověděl. Znělo to spíš jako rozkaz.

Než se Sherlock zmohl na odpor, naklonil se John dopředu a s rukama stále na Sherlockovýh bocích se rty dotkl jeho penisu. Sherlockovým tělem projel neznámý pocit podobný elektrickému proudu.

Sherlock vykřikl. John mu stále hleděl do očí a potom se znovu naklonil.

„Věř mi,“ zopakoval.

Sherlock se třásl, ale Johnovy ruce na jeho bocích byly jako opora.

Horká pára ze sprchy stoupala všude kolem nich a kotníky měl Sherlock ponořené ve vodě, která nestačila odtékat. Potom John natáhl hlavu dopředu a konečně ho celého pohltil. Nadoraz.

Sherlock se ani nesnažil zadržovat výkřik.

Bylo to… Bylo to… Myšlenky mu prokluzovaly mezi prsty a nebyl schopný je zadržet.

Ruce se mu samy od sebe přesunuly na Johnovu hlavu a prsty mu zatínal do jeho příliš krátkých vlasů. John jeho penis obkroužil jazykem a potom pomalu olíznul žalud. V ruce sevřel Sherlockovy koule a potom začal tvrdě sát.

Sherlock zařval. Byl to spíš zvířecí výkřik. Jeho sevření se v Johnových vlasech utáhlo. Prsty zatnul tak, že mu nejspíš musel vytrhnout několik pramenů, ale nedokázal… bože…. Napětí se v jeho těle stupňovalo a Sherlock ho nedokázal uvolnit. Svíjel se v křeči a boky přirážel do Johnových úst.

Chtěl si vrazit pěst do úst, aby přestal křičet, ale to by znamenalo, že Johna bude muset pustit. A jakýkoliv další pohyb by ho mohl poslat přes okraj. Sherlock zvrátil hlavu dozadu a znovu vykřikl, než si dokázal skousnout ret. Na jazyku ucítil chuť krve. Nehty zaryl do kůže na Johnově temeni.

„Johne! Bože… ach!“

Jakoby ho Sherlockovo zasténání povzbudilo k většímu výkonu, začal John střídat techniky. Kroužil okolo něj jazykem a olizoval ho. V prstech třel Sherlockovy varlata.

Sherlock se teď už nekontrolovatelně třásl a jediné, co si přál, bylo uvolnění toho nejintenzivnějšího pocitu jaký kdy zažil.

Johnova ústa na zlomek vteřiny zmizela a Sherlock nad tou ztrátou zakňučel. V tu chvíli ho John celého pohltil a v Sherlockovi něco vybuchlo. Vlna orgasmu se přes něj přehnala jako tsunami a matně stačil zaznamenat, že nejspíš padá na kolena.

Když se konečně přestal třást, zjistil, že klečí vedle Johna, který ho svírá v náručí.

Odtáhli se od sebe. Viděl jak je John mírně zčervenalý. Jeho dech byl pořád zrychlený. Asi na tom byl podobně. Nevnímal to. 

„To bylo…“

„Jo.“

„Čaj?“

John se rozesmál.

**SHJW**

 

Seděli naproti sobě. John na pohovce a Sherlock ve svém křesle. Oba měli v rukou hrnek s čajem. Bylo pozdní odpoledne. Kdyby se řídili Anglickými zvyklostmi, dávali by si čaj o páté.

 Jsou sice rodilí Angličané, ale tohle rozhodně nebylo o čaji. Ani o odpolední siestě. Tenhle čaj… Tohle mlčení. Plaché úsměvy. To znamenalo jediné.  _Dělali jsme to._

„Johne…“ znělo to rozpačitě. Sherlock položil hrnek na stůl. Díval se do jeho očí. Pořád v nich byly ty ohníčky. Stejně jako před půl hodinou. John se na něj díval se stejnou intenzitou, jako když si před ním klekal na kolena. Sherlock se automaticky zachvěl. „Bylo to… Já…“

John taky položil svůj hrneček. Odsunul ho stranou. I on věděl, že tohle nemá s čajem nic společného Bylo to o tom, co se mezi nimi před chvíli odehrálo. Sherlock…   v těchto věcech tak strašně nevinný.

„Sherlocku, nemusíš o tom mluvit, jestli nechceš,“ usmál se John. Ty rty najednou byly tak velkým lákadlem. Mohl by teď prostě vstát. A  jít ho políbit.

Ale… Skousl si ret. Potom odvrátil pohled.

„Vadí ti, co jsem udělal?“ John zněl najednou vyděšeně. Sherlock zabodl své šedé oči do jeho. Ale nebylo v nich nic zlého – ani pohrdání, ani zloba. Ani vztek. Právě naopak. Byli plné vroucnosti. Ohně.

„Ne! Bylo to… dobré. Pokud můžu říct… Jen… Proč? Nechápu to.“

„Záleží na tom?“ John se snažil znít klidně. Ale v jeho hlase byly stopy nejistoty. Dostávali se k tématu, o které nehodlal mluvit. Ne se Sherlockem. Tohle si prostě musí vyřešit on sám.

„Johne…“

Jmenovaný vstal. Přešel ke křeslu. Poklekl před ním a vzal jeho ruce do svých. Nepřestával se dívat do kouřově šedých očí. Byly tak fascinované. Viděl v nich tu rozpačitost. Mírnou červeň v obličeji Holmese. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, co se dělo, když před ním klečel naposledy. Možná to byl jeho záměr. Aby se už Sherlock neptal.

Sklonil se a políbil ty dlouhé prsty. Slíbával z nich všechny otázky. Pak vzal jeho ukazováček do úst a začal mírně sát.

Sherlockovi došel dech. Jen se díval na Johna jak mu znovu klečí u nohou. A dělá…  _Tohle!_

„Johne…“

Pustil jeho ruce. Dotkl se jeho nohou. Odhrnul přebytečnou látku županu. A pokračoval výš. Laškovný úsměv na jeho tváři. Dychtivý pohled. Neukojitelná touha.

Najednou se Sherlock naklonil a vzal si Johnovi rty. Jednou rukou mu zajel do ještě vlhkých vlasů a přitáhl si ho blíž. Oba zasténali. To je přesně to, co jim před chvílí chybělo.

John se chytil županu před sebou. Jen aby se přidržel. Ztrácel kontrolu a stabilitu nad touhle situací. A tohle v něm vždycky dokázal vyvolat jen on!

Jako by se svět zastavil jen při tomhle polibku. Už nebojovali o nadvládu jako ze začátku. Jazyky se proplétaly. John se pomalu zvedal. Sténal. Rukama zajel pod tenkou látku županu. Chtěl ho shodit dolů. Vzít Sherlocka do ložnice…

Přes tlukot srdce a hučení v hlavě málem neslyšel tiché zaklepání na dveře a následné otevření. Ale kvůli tomu všemu okolo od sebe nestihli odstoupit dostatečně rychle. Jen se otočili.

„Oh, hoši! Omlouvám se,“ řekla paní Hudsonová. Mírně zčervenala, ale nepřestala pobaveně?  sledovat jejich vyděšené tváře. První se vzpamatoval John. Jen se narovnal a upravil si župan.

„Děje se něco, paní Hudsovoná?“ zeptal se klidně Sherlock a taky vstal. Na tváři mírný rozpačitý úsměv.

„Ah, Ano. Dole na vás čeká detektiv Lestrade říkal, že pro vás má případ,“ usmála se na ně všeříkajícím úsměvem a John polkl. Tak teď je jisté, že se to dozví všichni.

Sherlock se jen na ni usmál a kývnul, že rozumí.  Potom se podíval na Johna. Přešel k němu, lehce ho políbil a pak zmizel za dveřmi své ložnice.

„Já věděla, že jednou bude stačit jen jedna ložnice. Vlastně mě docela překvapilo, že se to nestalo dřív,“ usmála se tak sladce, že to Johna docela vyděsilo.

Dokázal se na ni jen usmát a raději zmizel ve své ložnici. A když už oblečený a scházel zpět, byl byt prázdný. Usmál se.

 

**SHJW**

 

Už dva dny nepršelo, ale ve vzduchu byl pořád ještě cítit déšť. Pravé jarní počasí uprostřed Londýna. Bylo pozdní odpoledne. Slunce, které sem tam vykouklo zpod mraků, hřálo. Což bylo na tuhle oblast zvláštní.  Krásný den na procházku...

Tenhle muž už byl venku víc než hodinu. Tohle místo obcházel pořád dokola. Možná, že byl bílý den. Ale on ví, že jindy mít příležitost nebude. Uhladil si neexistující hrbolek na svém šedém kabátu. Poupravil si černý rolák. Otočil se a zůstal na chvíli stát.

Musí to být dnes. Musí to být tady. Je z toho nervózní. V jeho tváři je patrná známka napětí.

Zbraň má nenápadně schovanou pod bundou. I s tlumičem, aby nepřilákal nechtěnou pozornost.

Díval se na ženu, která postávala na rohu potemnělé ulice uličky. Jen se opírala o zeď a dívala se před sebe. Nezajímala se o lidi okolo sebe. Na někoho čekala. A on věděl na koho.

Měl to být její další zákazník. Dokázala udělat lidem ze života peklo. A bylo jedno jak. Pár lidí už poslala na smrt. Několikrát svou vlastní rukou. A jen protože mohla. Nudila se?

O to, to bylo děsivější. Další Moriarty v ženském těle. Příliš krásná, ale taky hloupá. Naivní ve svém smýšlení o světě. Že si jí nikdo nevšimne? Po tom, co udělala?

Přilákala na sebe pozornost. Velmi nežádoucí. Ale její budoucí vrah věděl, že proto to bude lehčí. Stačí zahrát divadlo. Nalákat ji do uličky. Jednoduché. K tomuhle ani nijaké umění nepotřebuje. Jen šarm. A jen ji okouzlit. V posledních letech se mu to víc než hodilo. Tak dlouho sám…

Lehce se usměje. Ale radost se v jeho očích neodrazila. Byly chladné jako bouřková mračna nad oceánem. Nezkrotné jako moře. A krásné jako blížící se příboj.

„Dobrý den,“ jeho hlas byl tichý. Vážný. Podal ženě ruku v černé rukavici. Usála se na něj a ukázala tak řadu bílých zubů. Možná kdyby ji nemusel zabít. Mohl by ji pozvat na večeři. Její informace o podsvětí by se jednou mohly hodit. Dokázal by ji k  prozrazení některých věcí donutit. Měl dost času se to naučit. Ale kvůli tomu tu není.

„Uriel?“ zamračila se. Asi si ho představovala jinak. Jak se ale říká. Pokud takovému člověku zachrastíte před nosem balíkem peněz, je jedno, jak vypadáte. Nezáleží na tom, kdo jste. Jen na tom, co chcete a co za to hodláte dát. „Víte, že Uriel znamená 'Světlo boží'?“ Zasmála se a lehce se dotkla jeho ramene. Znovu se blýskla zoubky. Myslela si, že je neodolatelná. On si to nemyslel. Průměrná. A navíc žena… jak…  _fádní_.

Podíval se na ni a v  očích měl zvláštní pobavení. „Ano. Vím to. Ale věřte mi, já světlo nejsem ani omylem.“

Stačila chvíle. Dívala se mu do očí. Vtáhl ji do uličky. A než stihla cokoliv udělat, hlavou jí proletěla kulka. Její tělo se svezlo po špinavé zdi a dopadlo na zem. Krev se promíchávala s prachem  z chodníku. Ušpinila muži jeho černé lesklé boty. Zamračil se.

Poklekl k jejímu tělu. Rukou v kožené rukavici zdvihl její tvář. Zastrčil jí ryšavé vlasy za ucho. Už se neusmíval. Na končícím životě není nic veselého. Nedělá to z radosti. Ale z jiného citu. Pro někoho, koho obdivuje. Vzhlíží k němu. Je pro něj patronem. Mentorem. Rádcem. A přesto se nikdy nedozví, proč to pro něj dělá. Nemůže riskovat, že ho chytí.

Položil ji na záda. Není čas. Kdykoliv může někdo přijít. Tohle nesmí riskovat. Ne teď. A rozhodně ne tady. V zapadlé uličce Londýna.

Rozepne červenou koženou bundu. Vyhrne tričko. A skalpelem vyryje další písmeno. Z rány vyteče pár kapek krve, ale ihned se vpíjí do bílé látky.

Muž se otočí. Už se nepodívá. Odejde a za sebou nechává jen otazníky.

 

**SHJW**

 

Stál nad tělem. Díval se na ni. Do její tváře. Ještě teď v ní bylo vidět překvapení. Ihned poznal, že ten kdo ji zabil… Musela ho znát. Nebo na něj alespoň čekat.

Po téhle ženě šel Lestrade už dva roky. Objevila se chvíli po tom, co zmizel Moriarty. On byl totiž překážka k jejímu nekalému podnikání. Byla úlisná jako had. Ze všeho se dokázala vykroutit. Ale přesto nikdy nikdo nezahlédl její tvář.

Až teď.

Tahle hra... Nebo cokoliv jiného, co to bylo, se začínala vymykat kontrole. A Sherlock to věděl. Vrah si začal vybírat lidi, které by neměl. A jednou na to doplatí. Pokud ho nechytí policie,najdou ho plavat v Temži obličejem dolů. A s kulkou v hlavě. Jako tahle jeho čtvrtá oběť.

„Už víš, o co mu jde?“

Sherlock se podíval na inspektora. Pobaveně. „To je snad zjevné, ne?“ zasmál se a ležérně mávl rukou k mrtvé ženě.

Lestrade se taky podíval na ženu. V temné a zatuchlé uličce. Tak blízko kašně. Hlavní cestě. A nikdo nic neviděl.

„Na kolik procent tvůj mozek pracuje? Protože toho by si všimnul každý idiot,“ zamumlal a pak poklekl, aby si tělo víc prohlédl. Zkoumal každý detail. Ale byla to čistá práce. Vrah se jí skoro nemusel dotknout

Prstem přejel po záhybu její bundy. Zamračil se. Posunul se dál. Zvedl její zakrvácené tričko. Písmeno „R“ jako by se mu vysmívalo. Bílá látka mu vypadla z rukou. Tohle nechápal.  _Proč?_

„Tak?“

„Jak jste si podle písmena všimli, jedná se o stejného sériového vraha. Musel ji sledovat déle. Buď ho znala, nebo tu na něj čekala. Zabil ji ve chvíli, kdy na ně nešlo vidět. Bylo to rychlé a čisté. Zemřela ihned. Ale podle toho, jak ji zatáhl do uličky… Můžeme zjistit velikost jeho ruky. Modřina se ukáže posmrtně, ale je ještě moc brzy. Podle  otisku bych pak mohl určit velikost jeho postavy.“

Sherlock se postavil. A pak se zarazil. Znovu se zamračil.  U chodníku zrovna zastavovalo černé auto s tónovanými skly. Nebylo nové, ale mělo tak působit. Věděl, kdo sem dorazil. Kývnul na Johna, který ho celou dobu pozorně sledoval. Připojil se k němu.

„Mycrofte…“ začal Sherlock. Zahleděl se do bratrovy tváře. Zlomený nos. Není to dlouho. Možná ráno?

„Vypadá to, že ti někdo konečně dal, to co ti patří,“ zasmál se mladší Holmes. Mycroftovi to moc vtipné nepřipadalo.

Šlehl vražedným pohledem po Johnovi. Ten ale neuhnul,  jak by to možná udělal dřív.

Sherlock doslova fascinovaně sledoval jejich oční přestřelku.

„Oh! Johne!“ Lehce chytil svého partnera okolo ramen. „Nevěděl jsem, že umíš být tak…“

„Opovážlivý?“ zavrčel Mycroft.

„Ne. Romantický. O tohle se totiž ještě nikdo nepokusil.“ Pak se podíval na Johna. Zarazil se. „Tak proto…“ zašeptal náhle. John se na něj usmál. V modrých očích třpyt.

„Nechcete mě zatahovat do vašich milostných hrátek, že ne?“ ozval se po chvíli Mycroft vztekle. Přestali mu totiž věnovat pozornost. Sherlock spustil ruku a lehce se dotkl partnerových prstů. Na chvíli je propletli a potom se pustili.

„Co tu vlastně chceš, drahý bratře?“ zeptal se s úsměvem. Nedíval se na něj. Celá jeho pozornost patřila Johnovi.

„Už vlastně nic. Mám vše, co jsem potřeboval.“

„Hm…“

Modrá a šedá. Zaseknutá ve věčnosti. Zmrzlá v ledu. Dým ohně. Ani si nevšimli, že auto odjelo. Sherlock se zahleděl na ostatní kriminalisty. Nevšímali si jich. Potutelný úsměv se usadil na jeho tváři.

Zatáhl Johna do druhé uličky. Přirazil jeho tělo k chladné zdi. Ruce okolo jeho tváře. Dychtivý výraz. Oči ďábla. Políbil ho. Spustil ruce a položil je na jeho boky. Nohu lehce vklínil mezi Johnovy. Prsty se dostaly pod lem kalhot. Tiché zasténání se ztratilo v mumraji okolo.

„Sherlocku!“ ozvalo se z druhé strany ulice. Opustil ty nateklé rty. Ještě naposledy po nich přejel jazykem.

„Víš, jak moc tě teď nenávidím?“ zašeptal John. Prsty se dotkl červených rtů.

„Neboj. Brzy v tom budeme pokračovat,“ zašeptal Sherlock a věděl, že to bude hodně brzy. Když vycházel z uličky, v očích mu plápolaly nebezpečné ohníčky.

 

Welcome to my wonderland  
It’ll take time to find out where we stand  
In all this mess  
There was the first day for me too  
And I had no guide and I was lost like you  
I still am  
  
But it makes me feel alive*

 

*[Sunrise Avenue, Welcome To My Life](http://www.karaoketexty.cz/texty-pisni/sunrise-avenue/welcome-to-my-life-94566)

  
  



	5. L jako Lži nebo láska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co říct? Sex. Sex. Vražda. co se jiného může dít? A nebo taky... nějaké to zachvění? Už tušíte... kdo může být náš vrah? V příští kapitole se to dozvíte Vy. Čtenáři. Tak snad jste tipovali správně. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S šestou kapitolou to zatím vypadá docela... hm... nemám ani čárku. Safra! Já se fakt přiznala?  
> Ale je tu pětka!   
> Předem říkám. Tahle kapitola je už opravdu nad 18. Tedy... docela se mi to vymklo z rukou. Já normálně nepíšu kapitoly na 13 stran ve wordu. A tahle kapitola je fakt dlouhá! A přitom tam ještě není vše, co by nejspíš mělo být.   
> Ale myslím, že po téhle kapitole možná mnoho z vás prozře... nebo možná ne :)  
> Ale pomalu se blížíme ke konci. Už jen tři kapitoly a je konec :)  
> Tak hurá na to!  
> Beta - Moje dokonalá Katy

**5\. kapitola – L jako Lži nebo láska?**

 

„Nedívej se na mě tak,“ řekl Sherlock jako by nic. Ani se neobtěžoval vzhlédnout od poslední oběti.

„Jak můžeš vědět…“

„Slyším, jak dýcháš, Johne.  Srdce ti podle všeho bije na poplach. Svlíkáš mě pohledem a vůbec ti nevadí, že jsme na pitevně. Ve dvě ráno.“ Neznělo to jako výčitka. Ani jako výsměch. Byl to jen holý fakt.

Zvedl svůj zrak a zahleděl se na svého milence. John stál u jednoho z pitevních stolů. Byl lehce opřený. Bunda mu jen tak visela přes ramena a první tři knoflíky jeho košile byly rozepnuté. Jeho tvář pokrývala mírná červeň.

„Sečtěme si to,“ zašeptal Sherlock. Zasunul tělo zpět do mrazícího boxu a  opřel se o chladné dveře. „Chceš mě, Johne.“

Usmíval se. Ruce měl lehce překřížené. Ale nedával najevo nezájem; jen sladké pobavení.

„To nepopírám, Sherly,“ Johnův hlas byl tichý. Zasmál se. „Ale tady?“ Rukou ukázal na tenhle malý a chladný prostor.

Sherlock se odlepil od boxů a zamířil k Johnovi. V jeho očích byl jasný záměr. John nahnul hlavu na stranu a zamračil se. Mrknul směrem ke dveřím.

„Nikdo nepřijde.“

„To nikdy nevíš,“ odpověděl John.

Sherlock se ušklíbl. Odvázal si svou modrou šálu a hodil ji na zem. Kabát mu z ramen sklouznul sám.

„Chci ti dát to, co ty mě včera, Johne…“ Schválně si olízl ty své plné rty a přejel svého partnera pohledem od hlavy až k patě. A když se jeho zrak vracel, zastavil se na vyboulenině v Johnových kalhotách.

„Sherlocku… To…“Johnova slova se vytratila v tichém zasténání, když se Sherlockova ruka dotkla jeho kalhot.

„Nikdo nepřijde,“ zopakoval. Jeho hlas byl mírně zastřený. „Taky tě chci, Johne.“ Přiblížil se, ale nechal ruku na místě. Jen lehce přitlačil. „Chci se tě dotýkat. Chci tě líbat. Chci tě cítit!“  _Hluboko._  To už dodávat nemusel.

John propletl ruce za jeho krkem. Jejich rty se setkaly někde na půl cesty. John mu zavzdychal do úst, když se Sherlockova neposedná ruka dostala pod lem jeho kalhot.

Sherlock pod svou rukou ucítil chloupky. Tohle ještě nikdy nedělal. Pokud nepočítal ty své ubohé pokusy na univerzitě… Tentokrát to bylo jiné. Protože tohle byl John.  _Jeho John._

Vyndal ruku a stáhnul Johnovy kalhoty až ke kolenům. Omotal prsty kolem jeho mužství.

John zvrátil hlavu dozadu. Zavzdychal. V téhle místnosti to bylo slyšet až moc nahlas.

Sherlock si začal klekat, ale Johnova ruka sevřela jeho košili na rameni a zastavila ho. „Tohle nemusíš dělat, Sherlocku. Ne jen proto, aby ses mi nějak odvděčil,“ zašeptal naléhavě. Svíral ho pevně. Šedá vyhledala modrou. Oči se usmály.

„Chci tě, Johne…“ řekl jen. Poklekl a chytil ho za boky. „A vždy si vezmu, to co chci!“ Sklonil se a vzal ho do úst. Pohltil ho. Najednou. Hluboko do krku.

„Bože! Sherlocku!“ John se přichytil vratkého stolu, až se zakymácel. Ten pocit! Bylo to…  _Bože!_

John by mu nikdy nevěřil, že to dělá poprvé. Zavzdychal. Ten způsob, jakým si Sherlockův jazyk hrál s jeho předkožkou. To, jak Sherlock držel v ruce jeho koule a hnětl je. Pomalu. Lehce. A přitom ho sál. Tohle se nedalo vydržet věčně. A John věděl, že jestli bude dál pokračovat tímhle tempem, brzy to skončí. A to nechtěl.

Zvedl jednu ruku a položil ji na Sherlockovu hlavu. V prstech sevřel jeho kudrnaté vlasy a odtáhl ho. Možná, že to trochu bolelo, soudě podle Sherlockova výrazu.

„Johne?“ zeptal se nejistě.

„Sherlocku, to je… moc…“

„Moc? Nelíbí se ti to?“ zamračil se.

„Ne to ne. Tedy… ano! Líbí. _Proboha!_  Jen nechci ten konec uspíšit,“ usmál se na něj a rukou ho pohladil po těch nezbedných vlasech. Sherlock mu úsměv oplatil, i když se u toho tvářil mírně rozpačitě.

Postavil se. John se k němu naklonil a znovu ho políbil. Miloval jeho rty. Jeho chuť. Touhu. I tu jeho sladkou nevinnost. Nikdy by neřekl, že Sherlock bude tak jiný, co se týká jeho vztahu k Johnovi. S ním se choval úplně jinak – až to Johna někdy děsilo. Ta Sherlockova otevřenost. V dobrém slova smyslu.

John líbal jeho ústa. Užíval si Sherlockovy doteky. To, jak mu pomalu rozepínal košili. Ta chladná ruka na Johnově rozpáleném těle byla tak perfektní!

Steny se ozývaly celou místností. Ani jeden z nich si toho nevšímal. Bylo na tom něco tak neuvěřitelně vzrušujícího;ten mírný strach, že kdykoliv může někdo vejít. Johnovi to trochu nahánělo hrůzu. Ale na druhou stranu…

Rukou sjel k Sherlockovým bokům. Jeho vzrušení bylo víc než znát. Do kalhot se mu John dostal bez problémů a okamžitě chytil jeho penis. Doufal, že věděl jak na to. Koneckonců, Sherlock byl muž, tak jako on. Věděl, jak ho chytit. Kde zmáčknout. Palcem přejel přes jeho žalud.

Sherlock ho napodobil. Učil se velmi rychle. Jejich extáze se nevyhnutelně blížila.

Jejich dech se zrychloval. Obyčejné polibky už nestačily. A když John vybuchnul, ve vlně orgasmu v ústech ucítil kovovou pachuť krve. Sherlock ho s tichým výkřikem následoval.  

Hlavu si opřel o jeho rameno. John vytáhl ruku z jeho kalhot a otřel ji o svou košili. Usmíval se.

„Tohle je šílené! Chováme se jako puberťáci, kteří nemají nikdy dost. Na pitevně, Sherlocku?“ zasmál se tiše John. Zvedl zrak a podíval se na svého milence.

„Sherlocku? Děje se… něco?“

„Kousnul jsi mě…“ řekl nevěřícně Sherlock. Prsty si lehce přejel po malé značce na krku. John jeho ruku pohledem sledoval.

„Oh… Promiň…“ usmál se.

„To… nic. Bylo to…“ Sherlock si skousl ret. Jeho či žhnuly – plápolaly zvláštním a nepoznaným pohledem. U tohoto člověka to bylo vzácné. Takhle rozohnit se nedokázal ani u dobře zabité mrtvoly. Což bylo co říct.

John zvedl svou vlastní ruku a pohladil otisk zubů na Sherlockově krku. „Takže…“začal a jeho oči ďábelsky zajiskřily. „Tohle se ti líbí? Hm?“

„Měli bychom jít,“ vyhnul se odpovědi Sherlock a upravil si povolené kalhoty.Jeho obličej pokryla mírná červeň .

John si ty své taky oblékl a zrovna, když si chtěl zapnout košili, otevřely se dveře.

Na prahu stál Lestrade s Molly v závěsu.

John se prudce otočil. Narazil do stolu a málem ho převrátil. Sherlock stál za ním a na tváři měl mírně pobavený výraz.

„To si ze mě děláte legraci! Tady?!“ Lestrade se zatvářil zděšeně. Moly vypadala, jakoby se o ni pokoušel infarkt. Třásla se jí ramena a zdálo se, že má na krajíčku.

„Gregu…“ začal John a v obličeji byl mírně rudý. Ze všech sil se snažil vyhnout Lestradeově i Mollyinu pohledu.

„Mlč, Johne. Nechci nic slyšet. Dokážu si to domyslet sám. Jen při všech svatých, nechte si to své sexuální harašení na doma, ano?“

„Lestrade, neříkej mi, že ty sis to nikdy neužíval na pitevně,“ vložil se do toho Sherlock. „Na to tě znám až moc dobře.“

Ze země zvedl svůj kabát a šálu. Elegantně se oblékl a setřepal z rukávu neexistující prach. Olízl si rty a pohledem sklouznul po Johnovi s napůl rozepnutou košilí.

Potom se otočil na Molly a mrkl. To už na ni asi bylo moc. Zrudla, vrazila Lestradeovi do rukou desky a rozběhla se chodbou pryč.

„Jak můžeš…“ začal Lestrade.

„Opravdu to chceš vědět, inspektore?“ v tom úsměvu byla výzva. Kriminalista raději mlčel a jen oba probodával pohledy.

„Zjistil jsi něco, Sherlocku?“ začal a nevšímal si Johna, který se snažil co nejrychleji zapnout svou košili. Moc se mu to nedařilo. Sherlock k němu přistoupil a prstem přejel po jeho skoro nahém hrudníku. Zasloužil si tím tiché zavrčení. Jeden po druhém knoflíčky zapnul. Obdařil Johna zvláštním pohledem a pak se otočil k Lestradovi. Ten je sledoval intenzivním pohledem.

„Věděl jsem, že spolu jednou skončíte v posteli,“ zamumlal.

„Tak do postele jsme se ještě nedostali, Gregu,“ řekl Sherlock, poplácal inspektora po zádech a věnoval mu jeden ze svých křivých úsměvů.

„Bože! Nechci vědět, kolik míst činu jste kontaminovali,“ zděsil se Lestrade. Když si všiml pobaveného úšklebku Johna, jen protočil oči.

„Měli bychom jít domů, tady už nic nového neobjevíme,“ řekl Sherlock a vydal se ke dveřím.

„Moment,“ přerušil ho Lestrade. „Jen se chci ujistit, že budeš opatrný. Podle všeho jde ten vrah po tobě, ne? Neměl bys být tak v klidu. Pokud si tedy nemyslíš, že bude  _velmi_  zábavné najít příště tvou nebo Johnovu mrtvolu,“ zamračil se inspektor a položil desky na stůl vedle sebe.

„To, že vraždí pro mě, ještě neznamená, že budu jeho příští oběť. Je to psychopat. Jen ubožák, který si myslí, že ho za to budu obdivovat. A to se šeredně plete. Nechce mě ani Johnovi ublížit, jinak by to udělal už dávno. A navíc zabíjí jen zmetky a násilníky – ty, co se něčím provinili. Nezabil by mě, ani kdyby mohl. Něco po mě chce a já sakra nevím  _co!_  Je to frustrující, ale přijdu tomu na kloub. Nechci, aby zabil další lidi. Ale ty sám víš, že ho nechytíme, dokud neudělá chybu. A zatím šlo všechno podle jeho plánu. Nevím, co se mu honí hlavou a raději to ani vědět nechci. Ale najdeme ho. Věř, že jednou toho hajzla dostaneme. Je to jen ubohý člověk…“ usmál se na Lestradea a potom se otočil na Johna.

Ten stál skoro u dveří. Ruce měl založené a ve tváří zvláštní výraz. Najednou byl tak chladný, a přitom v jeho očích zuřila hotová bouře emocí.

„Tohle bych na veřejnosti moc neříkal, Sherlocku. Nechceš ho naštvat, že ne?“ řekl Greg a doprovodil oba ke dveřím.

„Nejsem idiot, inspektore,“ odsekl Sherlock. Lehce se dotkl Johnových zad, ale on mírně odstoupil. Na tváři měl plachý úsměv. Sherlock zatřepal hlavou a kývnul na Lestradea a bok po boku opustili pitevnu a nemocnici.

 

***

 

Cesta domů probíhala v tichosti.

„Johne?“ promluvil Sherlock do ticha jejich bytu.

Doktor se na něj otočil.

„Děje se něco?“

„Mělo by?“ usmál se John. Ale Sherlock poznal, že v tom úsměvu je něco… falešného.

„Jsi naštvaný.“

„Nejsem. Jen unavený. Jdu spát.“ Otočil se a chtěl vyjít schody do své ložnice. Zastavily ho prsty na jeho zápěstí. Sherlock si ho přitáhl k sobě. Lehce ho držel.

„Jsi naštvaný. Udělal jsem něco špatně? Řekl jsem něco?“

John chvíli mlčel. Díval se do jeho šedých očí. Povzdechl si a opřel si ruku o jeho hrudník. Rty přejel po těch jeho a potom polibky zasypával celou jeho tvář.

„O nic nejde, Sherly. Opravdu,“ šeptal mezi doteky rtů.

„Co bys řekl na masáž?“ zašeptal Sherlock.„Prý to dokáže uvolnit…“

John se mírně odtáhl. Znovu se podíval do partnerových očí a usmál se. „To zní dobře.“

 

***

 

Vešli do Sherlockovy ložnice. John tu byl už mnohokrát – zvlášť v době, kdy si mysleli, že tu schovává kokain. Přesto se cítil, jako by tu byl poprvé. Malé soukromé království, které teď mohl sdílet.

Sherlock ho celou dobu držel za ruku. John poznal, že je trochu nervózní. Znovu se na něj usmál a políbil ty dokonalé rty.

„Miluji tě, Sherlocku. Vždy to tak bylo a vždy bude.“

„Já vím, Johne. Dokazuješ mi to každý den.“

Prsty se dotkl Johnovy košile. Jen s nimi lehce přejel nahoru a dolů, a když se dotknuljeho bradavky, John tiše syknul. Na detektivově tváři to vyvolalo úsměv. Naklonil se dopředu a přes látku košile lehce skousl tvrdý hrbolek.

„Sherlocku…“ rukou zajel do jeho kudrlinek. Probíral se těmi dokonalými vlasy a jeho duše zpívala. Tolik let čekal. Tolik zatracených dní. A teď se sny staly skutečností. Ještě před pár týdny tohle vše byla jen marná naděje. Jen zbloudilá fantasie.

Objal ho. Držel a slíbil si, že ho už ze svého srdce nikdy nepustí. Ať už by se stalo cokoliv.

Sherlock se dotkl jeho boků. Manévroval ho k posteli až se mu na ni podařilo Johna posadit. Celou dobu se dotýkali, jako by se ta chvíle měla každou chvíli rozplynout. Opravdu by někdo mohl mávnout kouzelným proutkem a vše by bylo najednou pryč?

Sherlock pomalu sundával všechny Johnovy vrstvy. Jednu po druhé. Dotýkal se každého odhaleného místa. A John… Měl zakloněnou hlavu. Zavřel oči a jen  _cítil_.

„Lehni si na břicho, Johne,“ slyšel u svého ucha ten úžasný baryton. A proč by neměl poslechnout, když vše bylo tak…  _dokonalé?_

Posunul se do středu postele. Zcela nahý. Mírně vzrušený. Položil se na břicho, hlavu otočenou ke dveřím. Oči měl stále zavřené.

Pokojem se rozvinula vůně čokolády. Nadechl se. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi až tak sentimentální, Sherlocku,“ něžně se usmál. Otevřel oči a podíval se na svého partnera.

Viděl, jak se detektiv zamračil. „Co je na čokoládovém masážním oleji sentimentální?“ zeptal se naoko naštvaně.

John jen zavrtěl hlavou a tiše se zasmál.

Sherlock se vedle něj posadil na postel a položil mu ruku na záda. Ve druhé držel lahvičku s olejíčkem. Lehce ji naklonil a několik kapek nalil na Johnova záda. Potom ji odložil na noční stolek.

Rukou rozmazával tekutinu po Johnově kůži. Zatím jen lehce. Ani jeden nemluvil. John jen spokojeně zamručel, když sem tam Sherlock zatlačil na namožené svaly.

Po chvíli se Sherlock přesunul nad něj. Posadil se obkročmo na jeho stehna. Pořád se ho dotýkal. Laskal. Hnětl.

John mohl cítit Sherlockovu rostoucí erekci, která byla uvězněná v černých boxerkách. Sám na tom nebyl jinak. Každý ten dotek byl jako rána elektřinou. Užíval si tuhle nadpozemskou chvíli. Bylo na ni něco tak zatraceně obyčejného a přitom neskutečného.

Pohyby se zpomalily. John cítil, jak se nad něj Sherlock naklonil. Prstem přejel po jizvě, kterou na jeho rameni zanechala kulka. Potom to místo políbil. Slíbával každou stopu únavy. Jeho ruce se  zastavily na Johnových  bocích.

„Sherlocku…“ zavzdychal John, když ucítil mírný stisk zubů na jeho kůži. Polibky pokračovaly níž a níž. Doktor se mírně rozechvěl. Ruce zatínal do prostěradla a jeho dech se rozléhal po celé místnosti.

„Johne… miluji, když se tě můžu takhle dotýkat… To jak se chvěješ.  _Ach Johne_!“ Jazykem přejel po linii Johnovy páteře. Na malý okamžik se zastavil a prsty se dotkl jeho půlek. Znovu se sehnul a  potom políbil tu jemnou pokožku. „Chci tě, Johne…“ Jeden z jeho prstů pohladil milencův vstup. John zalapal po dechu. Mírně se nadzvedl.

„Ano. Sherlocku… Prosím…“

Detektiv se usmál a natáhl se pro olejíček. Znovu se dotkl Johnova vstupu, lehce zatlačil a pomalu dostal dovnitř první prst. John se zazmítal a zasténal.

„Uvolni se…“ zašeptal Sherlock. Nahnul se nad něj a celé jeho záda zasypával polibky.  Několikrát přejel zuby po citlivé pokožce. „To je ono…“ Druhou rukou zajel do jeho vlasů. Mírně zatahal. „Jsi tak dokonalý.“

„Sherly… další…  _Ach Bože!“_  Snažil se, aby se prst dostal hlouběji do něj. Zavrčel, když ho Sherlock vytáhl. Ale pak se do něj dobývaly prsty dva. Na malý moment to bylo nepříjemné, ale potom Sherlock jeden z prstů ohnul a Johnem projel elektrický výboj.

„Jsi tak krásný…“ zapředl Sherlock. Přidal třetí prst. Mučivě pomalu je do něj zasouval. John hlasitě vzdychal. Přirážel do Sherlockových prstů. Jeho erekce se otírala o skrčené prostěradlo.

„Sherlocku! Potřebuji tě…“ zavrčel naléhavě. Znovu přirazil.  _No ták!_

„Hm?“ Jeho přítel ho fascinovaně pozoroval. Jak sotva dokáže udržet kontrolu nad svým tělem. Pot stékající po jeho kůži. Hlavu měl John položenou na boku a modrá ještě nikdy nebyla tak intenzivní. Jako nejkrásnější období léta. Obloha. Tak jasná a prozářená sluncem.

Zvedl volnou ruku a přejel s ní po jeho těle. Prsty zarýval do kůže. Chtěl si zapamatovat každý její detail. Každé zachvění. Každý hlasitý vzdech. „Miluji tě! Bože… já tě tak Miluji!“ šeptal něžně. Nevšímal si vlastní touhy. Tak zatraceně moc ho chtěl, ale pro tuhle chvíli jen cítil. Na malý okamžik zavřel oči. Prsty se přestaly pohybovat. Pokojem se rozlehlo nesouhlasné zasténaní. Tak opojné. Ten zvuk rozechvíval každou buňku v jeho těle. Pomalu prsty vytáhnul. John začal hlasitě protestovat nad ztrátou. Byl doslova zbaven smyslů.

Sherlock se zvedl  a v rychlosti si sundal poslední kousek oblečení.

„Sherlocku!“ Zoufalé zvolání.

Detektiv se usmál. Prsty přejel po jeho tváři. „Jsem tady…“ Políbil jeho rty. John ho doslova pohltil. Zoufale toužil po dalším kontaktu.

„Klekni si,“ zašeptal Sherlock. Přesunul se za něj a čekal, až se John nadzvedne. Znovu ho pohladil po zádech. Doktor se prohnul a zavzdychal.

„Potřebuji tě! Hned!“ Touha v každém slově.

Sherlock ho políbil na krk. Skousnul pokožku. „Tak netrpělivý…“ zapředl.

Jeho penis se teď lehce dotýkal Johnových hýždí. John se na něj netrpělivě natlačil. Cítil špičku Sherlockovy chlouby u svého otvoru. Ještě kousek se naklonil dozadu.

„Johne!“ zavzdychal Sherlock, když si na něj málem sednul. Pevně ho chytil za boky. John zakňučel. Tak moc  _ho_ potřeboval!

„Sherlocku! Jestli něco neuděláš… přísahám, že…  _Ach!_ “

Sherlock do něj pomalu pronikl. Viděl, jak John sevřel bílé prostěradlo, až mu zbělely klouby na rukou. Začal ho znovu líbat na krku. Jazykem ochutnával pot svého milence. Čekal, až si John na ten pocit plnosti zvykne. Sám byl na pokraji extáze. Zachvěl se. A nevěděl, jak dlouho tenhle pocit vydrží. Pak se John pohnul a Sherlock se ztratil ve věčnosti tohohle okamžiku.

„Johne… proboha! To je… Bože!“ Znovu a znovu do něj přirážel. Ložnicí se nesly zvuky lásky, porozumění a dlouholeté touhy.

Sherlock rukama bloudil všude, kam dosáhl. Líbal ho. Bylo to tak zatraceně intenzivní! Obmotal jednu ruku okolo Johnova pasu. Mírně ho zvedl do vzduchu a posadil ho na sebe.  John zaklonil hlavu a opřel si ji o milencovo rameno. Sherlock mu začal tiše šeptat do ucha.

John položil jednu ruku na tu, která svírala jeho pas. Druhou se dotkl svého tvrdého penisu, ale jeho ruka byla okamžitě nahrazena tou Sherlockovou. Nastavil pomalé tempo, které se čím dál tím víc zrychlovalo.

„Sherlocku… já… už…“

„Ano… pojď semnou!“

Chytil ho pevněji okolo hrudníku. Ještě jednou… dvakrát přirazil. John vykřikl ve vlně orgasmu. Sherlock ho následoval vteřinu po té. Klesli na postel. Detektiv svého doktora nepouštěl. Teď líně líbal jeho šíji. Usmíval se, když se John zachvěl.

„Miluji tě, Sherlocku…“ zašeptal se zavřenýma očima. Najednou se cítil tak… rozpolceně. Víc se ke svému milenci přitiskl. Sherlock přes ně přehodil deku.

„Měli bychom se vysprchovat…“ zašeptal ještě John, než se jeho dech uklidnil. Pomalu se propadal do říše snů. Sherlock ho ještě chvíli držel, než mu klesla víčka a také usnul.

 

***

 

Bylo sotva poledne, ale už od šesté ráno do střech bubnoval slabý déšť. Touhle dobou venku nebylo moc lidí – až na pár jedinců, kteří přebíhali z ulice do ulice. Pauza na oběd v práci? Nebo jen rychlý nákup v Tescu za rohem?

Muž v černé mikině s kapucí přecházel ulici. Hlavu měl skloněnou tak, aby nikdo nezahlédl jeho tvář. Přešel do postranní uličky a zahnul za roh.

Vešel do staré budovy, oklepal ze sebe vodu a pak začal pomalu stoupat do nejvyššího poschodí. Je to tu už dávno opuštěné. Sám to věděl nejlépe.

Bylo tu ticho a chladno. Další důvod proč vybral na schůzku zrovna tohle místo. Doufal, že jeho  _přítel_  už na něj čeká nahoře.

Postavil se na poslední schod. Nezaváhal, to ne. Jen chvíli čekal. V místnosti viděl hubeného muže, jak stojí u okna a dívá se ven. Byl si jistý, že ho viděl přicházet.

„Budete tam stát dlouho?“ ozval se jeho tichý hlas. „Jdete pozdě… čekám tu už dvacet minut.“

Muž v černém se jen usmál a vešel do místnosti. „Omlouvám se… Něco mi do toho přišlo. Ale jsem tady.“

„To ano. Nechápu, proč jsme se museli sejít zrovna tady. A hlavně…“ Otočil se na něj. Byl to docela pohledný muž. Možná o pár let mladší než on. „Co ode mě chcete?“

„Nemusel jste přijít. Mohl jsem si klidně najít někoho jiného.“

„Mohl… Ale jsem tady já. Takže?“

„Sherlock Holmes,“ vyslovil. Muž se na něj najednou podíval se zájmem.

„Oh, ano. Chcete pro něj dávku? Už nemá odvahu si pro ni přijít sám?“ usmál se úlisně. Tmavé oči byly najednou zvláštně dychtivé.

„Byl jste tedy jeho dealer, že?“ Muž si lehce olízl rty. Ruce strčil do kapes mikiny a nenápadně uchopil injekční stříkačku. Jeho ruka se ani nezachvěla. 

„Proč vás to zajímá?“ zamračil se. Ležérně se opřel o ztrouchnivělý parapet a prohlížel si muže před sebou od hlavy k až patě. „Jste jeho přítel? Co vlastně chcete?“

„Možná nechci nic. A možná všechno. Jen pár… informací?“ usmál se nenápadně.

Muž se zamračil a otočil se zpět k oknu. Chvíli se díval na padající kapky. „Poznal jsem ho ve škole. Byl jiný. Na první pohled působil plaše, nedůvěřivě. Na svůj věk byl až moc chytrý a dokázal toho využívat. Ostatní ho brali jen jako psychopata. Nenáviděli ho. Možná na něj jen žárlili? Kdo ví. Já jsem mu jen pomohl zapadnout…“ uchechtl se.

„Kokainem?“ zavrčel starší muž.

„Dodával mu velkolepost. Jeho mysl byla po dávce ještě… krásnější!“ Zasmál se. Pořád otočený k oknu. „Bylo to velkolepé. Nemůžete to pochopit, pokud to sám nepoznáte.“ Pomalu se otáčel zpět. Koutkem oka zaznamenal pohyb, ale nestačil zareagovat. Jehla do krku jeho vklouzla sama.  Starší muž do jeho těla vpíchnul celý obsah injekční stříkačky.

„Zkusíme se přesvědčit? Jak moc velkolepý budete teď, když v sobě máte… kolik? Tři dávky najednou?“ V jeho hlase zněl výsměch. Přesto byl podivně chladný. Něco se za tím vším skrývalo.

„Ty jeden… zmetku…“Padl mu do náruče. Viděl, jak trhaně dýchal. Položil ho na zem. Otočil hlavou směrem k oknu. Na chvíli ho otočil na záda. V rychlosti rozepnul jeho drahý oblek. Vyhrnul košili. Z druhé kapsy vytáhl skalpel. Tohle písmeno vyryl s veškerou láskou, kterou v sobě v tuhle chvíli dokázal najít. Otočil ho zpět na břicho. Natáhl jeho ruku tak, aby ukazovala směrem k vyrytým písmenům, která tam zanechala jiná oběť jiného zločinu.

Ještě jednou se zadíval na tu kreaturu na zemi. Otočil se a se svěšenou hlavou odcházel. Někdy… je tohle těžké. Možná s tím opravdu nikdy neměl začínat.

Ale tihle lidé… nezaslouží si kráčet po téhle zemi. Žít jen pár bloků od něj. Ničit životy ostatním. Je to přece jenom služba společnosti, ne?

 

***

 

„Čaj?“ zeptal se John, když vcházel do kuchyně. Sherlock seděl u stolu a mžoural do svého mikroskopu.

„Kde jsi byl?“ zeptal se jen a ani se na něj nepodíval. „Nebyl jsi tu, když jsem se probudil.“

John přišel blíž k němu. Ruku položil na jeho zátylek. Pak vjel do jeho vlhkých vlasů.

„Byl jsem jen pro mléko,“ zašeptal.

Sherlock se na něj podíval. Jeho oči se usmívaly. Přitáhl si Johna blíž k sobě. Políbil ho. „Co tak nechat ten čaj na později?“

John ho znovu políbil. Hltal jeho rty a jazykem prozkoumával každou skulinku. Ruku měl pořád v jeho vlasech. Něžně si s nimi hrál.

Najednou se Sherlock odtáhl a zamračil se.

„Proč musí přijít vždy, když máme v plánu něco jiného?“ povzdechl si a vstal. Chvíli na to se s prásknutím rozletěly dveře a v nich stál uřícený Lestrade.

„Aspoň, že jste tentokrát oblečení! Našlo se další tělo! A máme i svědka! Nahlásil to jen chvíli po tom, co ten vrah odešel. Zatím nikdo na nic nesahal. Jdete?“

„Posední oběť ještě nevychladla a opět vraždil? Buď spěchá, nebo se něco zvrtlo. Každopádně začíná dělat chyby!“ Sherlock začal kolem Johna poskakovat jako dítě o Vánocích.

„Johne, jdeš?“ zasmál se a popadl přítele za rukáv. Táhle ho ke dveřím a  pak ven na ulici. Lestrade je následoval s mírnou vráskou na obličeji. Někdy tu radost ze zločinů vážně nechápal.

 

***

 

„Tady zemřela ta žena v růžovém,“ zamračil se Sherlock. John kráčel po jeho boku a ostražitě sledoval policisty, jak zajišťují místo činu.

„Ano. Je to vlastně skoro přesné. Dokonce leží ve stejné poloze, jako ta žena.“

Vystoupali do známého pokoje, ve kterém na zemi bylo další tělo. Muž ležel na břichu. Jedna ruka položená vedle těla a druhá těsně pod nápisem  _‚Rache‘_ …

Sherlock, jen co zahlédl tvář, která ležela na boku, mírně couvnul.

„Sherlocku?“

„To je Victor Trevor.“

„Ty ho znáš? Tedy znal?“ zeptal se Lestrade.

„Jak vlastně můžeme vědět, že je to  _náš_  vrah, když jste s tělem nehýbali? Značku by měl přece na hrudníku, ne?“ Předchozí otázku Sherlock záměrně ignoroval. „Johne? Můžeš se prosím podívat, jak náš…  _přítel_  zemřel?“

Doktor na něj jen kývnul a přešel k tělu. Už nevnímal rozhovor, který Sherlock a Greg vedli. Poklekl u muže a začal si ho prohlížet. Rukou v gumové rukavici se lehce dotkl jeho ruky. Zamračil se. Pak zkusil tepnu na krku. „Proboha… on žije!“ zašeptal spíš pro sebe, než pro své okolí.

„Cože?“

John málem nadskočil. Sherlock se nad ním nakláněl.

„Já jen…  cítím pulz.“

„Lestrade!“ Sherlock se prudce otočil a vyběhl z místnosti na chodbu, kde se Greg opíral o zábradlí. „Příště mě laskavě zavolej, až bude oběť mrtvá! S živými v tomhle případě nepracuji! Díky!“ Otočil se směrem do místnosti. „Johne, pojď! Ať si s ním poradí sami.“ Znovu se otočil k inspektorovi.

„Ale…“

„Co je? Vaše oběť, inspektore! Žije!“

„Ale…“

„Co na tom nechápete? To mluvím jiným jazykem? Pokud ano, asi si to neuvědomuji.“ Zamračil se.

John pořád klečel u těla oběti. Otočil ho na záda. Znovu zkontroloval pulz.

„Co tu pořád stojíte? Zavolejte sanitku!“ štěkl ještě Sherlock a pak se vrátil zpět do pokoje. Nejspíš pro Johna, který se nehnul z místa.

„Tak? Jdeš?“

„Nemůžu odejít! Musím mu…“

„Sice jsi doktor, Johne. Ale jak mu chceš pomoct? Teď pro něj stejně nemůžeš nic dělat. Svou lékařskou tašku máš na Baker Street. Sanitka je na cestě.“

John se ještě naposledy podíval na mužovu tvář, jako by se z ní snažil něco vyčíst. Vstal a následoval Sherlocka ven.  Už když scházeli schody, spěchali nahoru záchranáři. Sherlock ho chytil za ruku a přitáhl k sobě, aby mohli projít i s nosítky.

„Tvá ruka.“

„Hm?“ Podíval se do Sherlockovy tváře. Pořád ho držel za levou ruku. Tiskl ji k svému hrudníku.

„Chvěješ se, Johne.“ Prstem lehce pohladil Johnovu ruku. „Zase se to vrátilo?“

„Cože?“ udivil se. Ani si nevšiml, že se třes do jeho levé ruky vrátil. Odtáhl ji od Sherlocka. Snažil se na něj usmát, ale spíš z toho vyšel nějaký divný úšklebek.

„Victor bude v pohodě. Vrah udělal chybu, Johne! Na to jsme celou dobu čekali!“ usmál se. Chytil Johna za ramena a chtěl ho políbit. Jenže John ustoupil.

„Sherlocku! Tady ne…“

„Lidi jsou mi ukradení! Máme ho! Chápeš? Stačí pár dní počkat a až se Victor probudí, budeme vědět, jak ten vrah vypadá!“

Znovu ho chytil za ruku a táhl ven. John se nechal. Byl příliš ztracen ve svých vlastních myšlenkách. Miloval to Sherlockovo nadšení pro případy. To, jak se dokázal rozzářit jako slunce uprostřed parného léta. Jenže někdy je to nadšení na škodu.

 

***

 

Byl na chodbě oddělení JIP. Nervózně přecházel sem a tam.

Čekal na Sherlocka. Šel sem rovnou po své směně v prvním patře a jeho přítel tu už měl dávno být.

„Johne?“ Ruka dopadla na jeho rameno, až sebou cuknul. Zvedl hlavu a podíval se na inspektora.

„Gregu, jdeš se na něj taky podívat? Upadl do kómatu, sestra říkala, že se ho budou pokoušet vzbudit.“

„Proto tu jsem. A kde je náš oblíbený sociopat?“

John se usmál. „Měl by tu být… ach, už jde,“ řekl a ukázal na svého přítele, který sem kráčel s veškerou grácií světa. Jako by mu to tu patřilo. Měl až moc dobrou náladu. Asi se mu podařilo urazit všechny, které po cestě sem potkal. John zatřepal hlavou.

„Johne. Lestrade.“ Kývnul hlavou na pozdrav. Položil ruku na Johnův kříž a lehce ho políbil na spánek. „Chyběl jsi mi,“ zašeptal a přitáhl si ho trochu blíž.

„Hej vy dva, můžete toho na chvíli nechat? Jsme v nemocnici! Nepotřebuji být svědkem vašeho cukrování!“

„Ale no tak, inspektore,“ protočil oči detektivní konzultant a otočil se i s Johnem ke dveřím. „Tak… jdeme dál?“

„Čekalo se jen na tebe. Sestra už tam je.“

Zrovna když vcházeli, měla zdravotní sestřička připravenou injekční stříkačku. Zkusmo nechala vytéct několik kapek a potom se nahnula nad Victora.Byla to jen minuta. Vpravila lék do jeho těla.

Najednou se k ní Sherlock se rozběhl. Vyrazil jí jehlu z ruky. „Ne!“

„Sherlocku! Co se děje?“

„Mandle!“ zařval přes celý pokoj. John oběhl postel. Victorova víčka se na chvíli otevřela. Muž na něj pohlédl. Chtěl něco říct. Hrůza a panika se objevila v posledním záchvěvu jeho těla. U úst se mu objevila pěna. Bylo pozdě. Kyanid se prohnal jeho tělem a zničil jedinou naději na pravdu.

Ticho přerušovalo jen zběsilé pípání přístrojů. Sherlock se díval na tentokrát opravdu mrtvého muže.

„Jak…“

„Musel vědět, že přežil… Vyměnil ampulky!“

„Ale jak!“

„Kamery? Dá se na nich něco zjistit?“

„Víš, že v téhle nemocnici je mají jen v přízemí.“

Sherlock kopl do zdi. Frustrovaně si zajel prsty do vlasů. „To není možné! Tohle… To prostě…“ Znovu se podíval na tělo poslední oběti.

Byl jejich jediná šance jak zjistit, kdo se ho pokusil zabít. Jediná pitomá šance konečně odhalit tu zatracenou pravdu!

„Sherlocku, zjistíme kdo to je! Udělal jednu chybu… udělá další!“

John k němu přistoupil. Chytil jeho ruku. Pevně ji stiskl. „Jsi nejlepší detektiv na světě. Zjistíš to jinak.“ Usmál se na něj. Sherlock mírně pokrčil rameny. Jeho tvář neprozrazovala žádné emoce.

„Jo… Zjistím,“ zašeptal spíš sám pro sebe.

John ho vyvedl ven. Posadili se na nemocniční lavičku před pokojem. Watson ho pořád držel. Tiskl k sobě Sherlockovu ruku a díval se na policisty, doktory a sestřičky pobíhající kolem. Opřel hlavu o studenou zeď za sebou. Zavřel oči.

Kdo vyhrál tentokrát?

 

  
  



End file.
